Melanoma
by Kirinenko
Summary: Es asombroso como un pequeño punto marrón puede cambiar la vida de una persona [MakoHaru] TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA
1. Descubrimiento

Autor Original: Rainbowkiwii

ID: 3496428

 _ **Notas de la traductora:**_

¡Aloha~!

¡Nuevo fanfic de Free! No he podido resistirme a la tentación de empezar a subirlo. Creo que el título dice bastante y, sinceramente, a mí me encanto bastante este fanfic pero, al mismo tiempo….dios, que cantidad de emociones y todo. No sé ni como definirlo.

Espero que a vosotros os llegue tanto como a mí y lo disfrutéis.

Ya sabéis: comentarios, criticas contructivas, etc, etc, etc.

¡Y a disfrutarlo!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **1\. Descubrimiento**

Un pequeño punto marrón.

Esa fue la primera cosa que Haru notó mientras se deslizaba en el baño por la mañana. No solía hacer chequeos corporales a menudo; no le importaba. Pero hoy solamente había dado la casualidad que el pelinegro se hizo uno. Sin embargo, no había pensado demasiado en ello, ya que parecía lo suficientemente natural. Pero cuando se lo encontró, le preocupó un poco. La razón por la que le preocupaba era una razón solamente: no tenía ni idea de lo que era esto. Podría ser solo otro de esos pequeños puntos marrones, los cuales eran raros que apareciesen en él, de todos modos.

O podría ser un Melanoma.

Pero nunca le diría eso a sus amigos. Sólo la idea le hacía temblar. Decidió que su prioridad era encontrar una manera de esconderlo. Después de todo, estaba entre su pecho y su hombro, por lo que todo el equipo de natación lo podría ver. En realmente, para ser totalmente honesto, realmente no le preocupaba que Nagisa o Rei viesen su imperfección. Sabía que podía mantener su expresión estoica por su preocupación y darles una respuesta confiada como "Estoy bien, no te preocupes".

No, la persona de la que estaba más preocupado era Tachibana Makoto.

Makoto _siempre_ parecía saber si algo iba mal con Haru. Era como un traductor de Haru, lo cual estaba bien para él en condiciones normales. Sin embargo, esta vez no había manera de que supiese algo así. Suspiró mientras se hundía más en el agua.

 _Creo que podría estar preocupándome por nada. Estoy bastante seguro de que no es canceroso, de todos modos._ Pensó Haru mientras se estiraba. Sí, eso era todo. Mientras estuviese en el agua, estaría bien. Dejaría que sus pensamientos chapoteasen, como en el océano. Por un tiempo, pensó que esta forma de pensaba estaba perfectamente bien. Eso fue hasta que un nuevo pensamiento surgió en su cerebro.

 _Makoto va a venir pronto,_ pensó mientras se hundía más bajo el agua, casi sumergiendo su nariz. _Creo que tengo que salir por mi cuenta por ahora, hasta que pueda resolver esto._

Cuando Tachibana Makoto llegó a casa de Haru esa mañana, ciertamente no esperaba que Haru estuviese ya fuera de la bañera y vestido. Dicho hombre estaba ahora cocinando caballa, como hacía todos los días. Makoto no entendía el cambio repentino. Pero, no obstante, sonrió cálidamente.

"Buenos días, Haru-chan. Veo que has salido del agua por ti mismo hoy" Haru solamente apartó la mirada de su plato durante unos segundos antes de volverse de nuevo y responder.

"Deja el -chan" Makoto solamente se rio por la usual respuesta de Haru. Sin embargo, lo que él no sabía era que en ese momento, Haru había querido decir un millón de cosas más que solo el "deja el -chan". Pero ya que Makoto no lo miraba directamente a los ojos, no podía saberlo. No podía decirle que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Haru se sentía realmente nervioso. Casi de un modo más nervioso que cuando había pasado lo de Rin y en donde su amistad se alzó. Si, su inquietud estaba causada por ese pequeño punto marrón que vio esa mañana. Quería decírselo a Makoto. Pero no podía hacer que su mejor amigo se preocupase.

 _Está bien. Iré a por a hacerme un chequeo en una semana. Nadie tendrá que preocuparse por nada._

"¡Haru-chan! ¡Mako-chan!" llamó Nagisa a los dos chicos en el instituto. Makoto los saludo con un suave "buenos días" mientras que Haru simplemente se limitaba a reiterar lo mismo que le había dicho a Makoto esa mañana.

"Haru-chan, ¿por qué no te gusta ser llamado Haru-chan?"

"Porque no soy un niño pequeño"

"¿Y? ¡Haru-chan, eso es una mala razón!"

"Creo que es bastante buena" Nagisa solamente se rio de eso mientras Rei criticaba su uso del 'Haru-chan'. Makoto solamente les recordó cortésmente que casi era hora de ir a clase. Mirando a su alrededor, Haru se dio cuenta de la suerte que tenía al tener buenos amigos rodeándole en todo momento, a pesar del hecho de que podían ser molestos. Sonrió un poco a su pesar. Estaba seguro de que iba a extrañar estos momentos con sus amigos…

Espera un segundo.

Haru se congeló cuando se dio cuenta del terrible pensamiento que acababa de deslizarse por su mente. No. No habría manera de que se fuese a perder esos momentos. Porque todavía estaría vivo para crear más recuerdos. Estaba seguro de ello.

Pero sólo puedes estar en negación durante un tiempo antes de empezar a tener pensamientos irracionales.


	2. Crecimiento

Autor Original: Rainbowkiwii

ID: 3496428

 _ **Notas de la traductora:**_

¡Aloha~!

El otro día Ishida Rio dijo que revisase las traducciones por algunas cosas que se escuchaban formales de más así que, de ahora en adelante, intentaré revisar una vez más los capítulos conforme los subo para comprobar que tengan una mejor coherencia escrita.

Aunque, en ocasiones, sí que es verdad que quedan raras porque no encuentro forma más coherente de expresar lo que se quiere decir pero bueno, intentaré mejorar ese aspecto~.

Todo esto viene por si veis cosas raras o cosas mal expresadas, para que me digáis y todo eso. Que es bueno saberlo para saber corregirlo y mejorar lo que subo. ¡Muchísimas gracias por decírmelo, Ishida Rio!

Por cierto, al parecer también ha habido dudas y tal con el significado de la palabra _**"Melanoma".**_ No es un término que se escuche mucho pero, básicamente, es un _**cáncer de piel**_ (es uno de los tipos) que se manifiesta como dice en el fanfic como un punto marrón. Es decir, un lunar. ¿Cualquier lunar puede ser un melanoma? **No**. Los lunares son _redondos_ y tienen una forma precisa. Uno de estos puntos que denominado como melanoma cutáneo, se caracteriza por tener una _forma irregular_ e irá haciéndose más grande con el paso del tiempo. Pueden originarse por factores genéticos (hereditario) o por factores externos como, por ejemplo, el grado de incidencia del sol en nuestra piel. Por eso siempre se insiste en verano con el tema de controlar el tiempo que tomamos el sol, el usar protección solar y el revisar que no nos salga alguna de esas nuevas manchas y, de salir, revisar su forma y si aumenta de tamaño.

Espero que no haya sido una explicación más extensa de lo debido pero creo que es importante conocer bien lo que es un melanoma para entender bien el fanfic.

Dicho eso, ¡a disfrutarlo!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **2\. Crecimiento**

Pasó una semana y parecía que el punto realmente había crecido de tamaño desde la primera vez que Haru lo había visto. En este punto, estaba más allá del nerviosismo. Estaba en el punto de tener un ataque de ansiedad acechándole, despertándose con frecuencia en momentos aleatorios durante la noche para asegurarse de que no se había hecho más grande. Pero Haru no era el tipo de persona que dejaba salir sus sufrimientos en voz alta, así que por supuesto que no le diría a una sola alma sobre su difícil situación. Sin embargo, la peor parte de esto eran los entrenamientos, pues suponía que todos se darían cuenta de que había crecido.

"¡Haru-chan! ¡Rápido, tienes que coger el gorro de natación y las gafas antes de que Gou te grite!" dijo Nagisa mientras Haru entraba al vestuario con los demás. Miró a Nagisa por un momento, recordando cómo todo el mundo reaccionó cuando se dieron cuenta del inusual punto en su hombro por primera vez.

" _Haru-chan, ¡¿qué es eso?!" preguntó Nagisa mientras señalaba y picaba con el dedo el punto marrón en la piel de Haru. Haru solamente había suspirado, intentando mantener la compostura._

" _Deja el –chan. Y es solo una nueva peca que me ha salido por el sol" declaró sin rodeos. La única persona que se dio cuenta del ligero malestar fue, sí, Makoto. Pero Makoto no se atrevió a preguntar qué estaba pasando. Dudaba seriamente que no fuese nada relacionado con ese punto, sin embargo. Haru podía estar pensando en millones de cosas diferentes. Y, a decir verdad, Makoto quería negar la existencia de este punto tanto como lo hacía Haru._

Así se había mantenido en silencio y sonriendo.

 _Haru tiene todo bajo control. Es lo suficientemente fuerte como para manejar esto._

Unas pocas horas más tarde, cuando Haru y Makoto estaban de camino a casa por la ruta habitual. Haru había decidido hacerse un chequeo del punto por su seguridad y la de todos los demás. Iba a ser difícil, pero no podía posponerlo más.

"Makoto"

"¿Mm?"

"Yo…" era difícil para Haru el decirlo, ya que estaba asustado de que su voz saliese temblorosa "Voy a ir a hacerme un chequeo del punto esta tarde" entonces miró a Makoto interrogante y Makoto entendió lo que quería decir. Haru había querido que le diese su opinión.

"Ah, sí, eso me parece una buena idea. Ha crecido un poco desde la última vez que lo vi, así que quizás estaría bien un chequeo" tan pronto como Makoto dijo esta última frase, se sonrojó un poco y se tapó la boca con vergüenza. No había querido que sonase como que revisaba a Haru (aunque era suficientemente vergonzoso el que se encontrase a sí mismo mirándole muy a menudo). Haru, sin embargo, sólo se encogió de hombros. Simplemente estaba feliz de que Makoto no se molestase por ello. Con eso solucionado, Haru empezó a caminar hacia la ciudad.

"Entonces, ¡te veo mañana, Haru!" alzó la voz Haru. El chico de ojos azules solo le miró brevemente, asintiendo.

Haru se encontró esperando en el consultorio del médico, siendo de algún modo un poco incómodo. No había traído nada para entretenerse y no podía sacarle conversación a nadie ahí. Ya lo había hecho y las otras enfermeras, incómodas, habían respondido de manera corta y tranquila a preguntas importantes, haciéndole preguntarse acerca de cómo las personas normales se manejaban en situaciones sociales.

 _Ugh, Makoto es mucho mejor en esto que yo. Nagisa probablemente también. Diablos, incluso Rin es más social de lo que soy yo._ Haru se descubrió a sí mismo pensando en eso mientras estaba ahí sentado en la incómoda silla azul. La verdad sea dicha, quería que alguien estuviese allí con él porque estaría mintiendo si dijese que no estaba ansioso. Esto probablemente explicaba por qué estaba pensando en sus amigos en vez de en nadar. Bueno, dos amigos y uno no tan amigo. Su estómago se estrechó al pensar en Rin. ¿Qué diría exactamente si a Haru le diagnosticasen algo peligroso/terminal? Haru negó con la cabeza. No importaba él. En este momento, debería de estar centrado para cuando le llamasen.

"¿Señorita Haruka Nanase?" una de las enfermeras le llamó. Haru solamente suspiró y esperó que la mujer volviese a mirar el papel. No se sorprendió cuando escuchó un grito sorprendido al encaminarse hacia ella. Rápidamente bajó la mirada a su hoja y jadeó con horror.

"Oh, vaya, ¡lo siento! No sabía que eras un chico pero creo que debería haberlo sabido y-" Haru solamente suspiró de nuevo. Era obvio que era nueva y a Haru realmente no le importaba de todos modos.

"Está bien. Sucede mucho" por alguna razón, un sonrojó asaltó las mejillas de la mujer mientras le hablaba. Aunque Haru probablemente podría sacar una conclusión de porqué sucedió esto. No es que tuviese exactamente un ego del tamaño de California, pero no podía negar que tenía cierto atractivo.

 _Demasiado mal para ti. Ya tengo a alguien que me gusta…_ pensó Haru mientras seguía a la enfermera a una de las oficinas.

"Iré a decirle al médico que estás listo para ser examinado" la enfermera hizo una reverencia y se marchó. Haru suspiró. El momento de ser examinado estaba a punto de comenzar.

Mientras tanto, con Haru sentándose nerviosamente en su silla azul en el hospital, Makoto estaba en casa con Ren y Ran. Estaba compartiendo un helado de hielo azul con los dos. El que generalmente compartía con Haru. Los terribles pensamientos le estaban pesando en su mente en gran medida y decidió hacer algo para ayudar a que se aliviase su mente. Makoto ya había salido a correr, jugado con los gemelos y nadado. Así que algo que implicaba sentarse era lo más atractivo en ese momento. Desafortunadamente para Makoto, sin embargo, no había mucho que hacer al estar sentado. Podías jugar a videojuegos (lo cual ya había hecho), podía dibujar (Makoto era un artista terrible), podía leer (había leído casi todos los libros de su mini librería al menos tres veces) o podía escribir.

 _Mmm, escribir no está tan mal, la verdad._ Pensó Makoto mientras cogía un pedazo de papel con líneas. Le llevó un tiempo el decidir que escribir, pero sonrió cuando por fin se decidió.


	3. Comodidad

Autor Original: Rainbowkiwii

ID: 3496428

 _ **Notas de la traductora:**_

¡Aloha~!

Muchas gracias por los reviews y me alegro de que estéis disfrutando del fanfic. Ya iréis viendo cómo se desarrollan las cosas en el fanfic, no tengáis prisa~ y del mismo modo, nos estamos metiendo poco a poco en el meollo del fanfic~

DIchi eso, ¡que lo disfrutéis~!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **3\. Comodidad**

Cuando el doctor entró dentro, la primera cosa de la que Haru se dio cuenta fue que era monstruosamente alto. Como de seis pies de altura. La segunda cosa de la que se dio cuenta fue de sus tempestuosos ojos azules. Le recordaban muchísimo a un día de la tormenta, cuando la inspiración de Makoto había muerto y le dio ese miedo por el océano. Se estremeció ligeramente ante la idea. Se preguntaba qué estarían haciendo sus amigos ahora, hasta que una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¿…nes frío?"

"Lo siento, ¿qué dijo?"

El hombre solamente sonrió.

"Está bien. Me estaba preguntando si tenías frío, ya que estabas temblando"

 _Mierda, lo vio._

"No, estoy bien. Gracias, señor…"

"Solo llámame Nowaki" dijo el médico, con otra de sus cálidas sonrisas. Haru asintió. Por alguna razón, se sentía seguro con Nowaki hablándole. Se sentía como si nada pudiese salir mal.

 _Su sonrisa me recuerda mucho a la de Makoto._ _No estoy seguro de por qué, pero mientras más tiempo paso con este médico, más tiempo quiero pasar con Makoto…_

"Bueno, vamos a empezar, ¿de acuerdo?" había dicho el Doctor Nowaki pocos segundos después de preparar lo que iba a necesitar. Haru asintió, sus pensamientos habían sido interrumpidos, lo cual no estaba seguro si era algo bueno o malo considerando que podría tener un buen o mal giro.

"Ahora, dijiste que el punto estaba entre el hombro y el pecho, ¿verdad? Si ese es el caso, por favor, quítate la camiseta" dijo Nowaki amablemente. Haru asintió de nuevo y lentamente se quitó la camiseta para revelar el área del problema. Haru vio que la expresión facial del doctor pasó a ser de horror tres segundos después de haberse quitado su camiseta. Haru reprimió el impulso de tragar.

"Haru-san, ¿cuánto tiempo ha tenido esto?" preguntó después de recuperarse de la conmoción inicial.

"Solo una semana" respondió. Nowaki solo lo miró solemne.

"Necesitamos hacerle una revisión a esto de inmediato"

Haru nunca había estado más nervioso en su vida que esperando en esa habitación sus resultados de lo que posiblemente podría ser ese punto cada vez más grande. Al final no pudo permanecer quieto más tiempo y decidió que era el momento de hablar con un amigo. Más específicamente, Makoto.

Mientras tanto, el susodicho moreno estaba en su casa con los gemelos enredados en sus piernas. No podía dejar de pensar en Haru, así que decidió que los gemelos serían la distracción perfecta.

"Hey, nii-chan. ¿Qué te pasa? Pareces triste" le preguntó Ran a Makoto. Su gemelo asintió con la cabeza, de acuerdo. Makoto se tensó momentáneamente, sin creer lo obvio que era para los dos. Pero sonrió, no obstante.

"No os preocupéis por mí. Solo estaba pensando en un amigo" afirmó con una sonrisa amable.

"Entonces, ¿estabas pensando en Haru nii-chan?" había preguntado Ran. Esto cogió por sorpresa a Makoto y podía sentir sus mejillas arder.

"Bueno, sí, lo estaba…" tartamudeó.

"¿Está bien Haru nii-chan? ¿Qué pasó?" había preguntado Ren. Makoto suspiró.

"No estoy seguro de ser totalmente honesto. Todo lo que sé es que Haru está en el hospital ahora" les dijo Makoto. Los gemelos cambiaron a una mirada de preocupación en sus caras, hasta que Makoto habló de nuevo "Pero Haru es fuerte, saldrá adelante" Los gemelos sonrieron, satisfechos con su respuesta.

Pero incluso Makoto estaba inseguro de su propia respuesta.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos pronto por la vibración en su bolsillo, y su corazón se aceleró con anticipación pues la llamada era de Haru. Lo cogió inmediatamente.

"¿Haru? ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó.

"Solo quería llamar y hablar" esto definitivamente había cogido a Makoto con la guardia baja. Haru muy, muy raramente había usado su móvil. Y la única vez que realmente lo hizo fue porque necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Necesitaba hablar…porque algo estaba mal.

Makoto tragó saliva.

"H-Haru, ¿qué está mal?" preguntó con voz temblorosa.

"No tengo ni idea. Pero estoy seguro de que no es bueno. Es por eso que llamé. Estoy…un poco nervioso" Makoto casi podía sentir el miedo oculto en la voz de Haru. Eso le envió unos escalofríos a su espina dorsal. Raramente había visto a Haru actuar de ese modo. Tenía que arreglarlo.

"Haru, no te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo? Si es… lo que pensamos que es, nos encargaremos de ello poco a poco. Así que, por favor, solo…mantén la calma" Makoto no tenía ni idea de si lo que dijo sería de alguna ayuda para el chico de pelo negro, pero hizo todo lo posible para intentar tranquilizarle. La única cosa en la que estaba realmente concentrado ahora era en la perspectiva de perder a su mejor amigo, e incluso, posiblemente, algo más que un amigo.

 _Espera, espera, espera. ¿Más que solo amigos? Seguramente Haru no piensa de ese modo._ Makoto podía sentir como se sonrojaba por la vergüenza. _Bueno, creo que trataré con…mis sentimientos más tarde_. Justo ahora- Makoto juntó las manos y las puso tras su cabeza, casi en posición de reverencia. Los gemelos no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero podían saber que Makoto estaba desesperado, así que siguieron su ejemplo.

 _Haruka, por favor, por los medios que sean necesarios, por favor, tienes que estar bien._

Mientras tanto, Haru acababa de colgar el móvil, con el corazón desbocado. Estaba un poco contento de haber hablado con su amigo de ojos verdes antes de entrar al escáner. Le ayudó inmensamente a calmarse.

 _Me pregunto si Makoto sabe cuánto le necesito en mi vida…_

"De acuerdo, Haru-san, es hora de la prueba" Nowaki le habló suavemente, esperando no asustar al chico más de lo que ya estaba. Haru tragó saliva.

Ahí estaba.


	4. Diagnostico

Autor Original: Rainbowkiwii

ID: 3496428

 _ **Notas de la traductora:**_

¡Aloha~!

Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios y apoyo. En referencia a la pregunta que me ha hecho Desev, solo puedo decir que actualizo de manera irregular. Empecé actualizando semanalmente pero entre unas cosas y otras, acabó siendo cuando podía o cuando me acordaba (por el lío de cosas que hacer). Por eso no puedo hablar de días con exactitud, pero diría que entre una semana y quince días ahora que estamos en vacaciones.

No me entretengo más y os dejo con el capítulo que la cosa empieza a ponerse interesante~

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **4\. Diagnostico**

" _Haru-san, lo siento. Tienes un Melanoma en etapa 4. No hay nada que podamos hacer para curarlo ya"_

 _Le llevó algo de tiempo a Haru el interiorizar esto, pero cuando lo hizo, su mente empezó a moverse de forma frenética. Sus manos temblaban y sentía náuseas. Sintió sus rodillas temblar y su respiración era más rápida de lo normal. Su corazón se aceleró cuando le hizo a Nowaki la siguiente pregunta._

" _¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?"_

 _Nowaki negó con la cabeza tristemente._

" _Solo alrededor de un mes. Lo siento mucho, Haru-san" entonces Haru vio a Nowaki salir de la habitación. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, Haru se dejó caer de rodillas, temblando y temblando como una hoja._

" _N-No. Esto no puede ser. No puede estar o-ocurriendo. ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Y si-?"_

"¡Haru-san!"

Haru se despertó de repente de su ensoñación por la repentina llamada de su nombre. Había estado esperando allí durante dios sabe cuánto tiempo y la combinación de la música tranquila de la sala de espera y al aire cálido le había aletargado bastante, hasta hacerle dormitar.

"¿S-Si?" preguntó Haru.

"Haru-san, sus resultados están ya" dijo Nowaki con voz suave, intentando mucho más que antes el no asustarlo más de lo que ya estaba. Haru siguió al médico Nowaki en silencio hacia la habitación, su corazón palpitando en su pecho. El hombre de pelo oscuro le llevó a una sala llena de muchos papeles llenos de estadísticas y otras cosas que Haru no entendía. Nowaki rio ante la confusión de Haru.

"Está bien si no lo entiende, Haru-san. Lo que importa es que sepas lo que está pasando" la cara de Nowaki de repente se ensombreció por un segundo, lo que hizo que el pavor de Haru aumentase ante los resultados.

"Las malas noticias es que es cáncer. No hay manera de ocultar eso" dijo sin rodeos. Vio la mirada de puro miedo de Haru, decidiendo entonces que ahora era el momento de mejorar el estado de ánimo antes de que se asustase aún más.

"Sin embargo, hay buenas noticias. Solamente está en etapa dos. Esto significa que con mucho esfuerzo podemos vencer esto. Así que, Haru-san, ¿estaría dispuesto a seguir adelante con los tratamientos? Puedo explicar todo lo que necesite saber" preguntó Nowaki. Esperó pacientemente a que Haru respondiese. Después de todo, era una gran cantidad de información que asimilar.

"Tómese su tiempo" dijo Nowaki mientras salía de la habitación para dejar a Haru con sus pensamientos.

Haru, por un lado, estaba absolutamente devastado porque le había sido diagnosticada una terrible enfermedad. Era como si su pesadilla se hubiese hecho realidad una vez más. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, Haru se alegraba mucho de que de que todavía tuviese una oportunidad de luchar. Haru ni siquiera sabía si echarse a reír o llorar. Pero en lo que respecta a la pregunta de Nowaki, ya sabía lo que quería. Sabía que quería seguir adelante con los tratamientos. Sin embargo, a pesar de que sabía lo que quería, todavía estaba inquieto por las consecuencias. Perder el pelo y no ser capaz de ir al instituto eran dos cosas que a Haru no le importarían. Pero la idea de estar enfermo y cansado todo el tiempo casi le hacía deprimirse.

 _Tengo que seguir adelante con el tratamiento, por todos. Incluso si pierdo la capacidad de nadar…estaré bien._ Haru se esforzó por no dejar que el pensamiento le afectara demasiado. Ya era bastante doloroso el tener cáncer.

"Haru-san, ¿ha tomado una decisión?" había preguntado Nowaki mientras volvía a la habitación donde Haru había estado sentado durante mucho tiempo pensando. Haru asintió.

"Me gustaría seguir adelante con el tratamiento" al oír eso, Nowaki sonrió suavemente. Sin embargo, esa sonrisa sólo duró un segundo pues Nowaki tenía una cosa más que preguntarle.

"Haru-san, ¿cómo se lo va a decir a su familia y amigos?" esto casi había cogido con la guardia baja a Haru. Había estado tan nervioso antes que se le había pasado completamente el hecho de tener que decírselo a todos. Suspiró.

"Encontraré un modo. Gracias, Nowaki-san. Por todo" dijo Haru. Nowaki se acercó y le dio a Haru un abrazo fuerte. Normalmente Haru estaría incómodo con este contacto, pero descubrió que en realidad realmente necesitaba consuelo en estos momentos.

"De nada, Haru-san"

De vuelta en la residencia Tachibana, Makoto era el resumen de la ansiedad. Se paseaba por su habitación, con millones de pensamientos pasándose por su cabeza a kilómetros por hora.

 _¿Qué le está llevando tanto tiempo a Haru?_

 _¿Cuándo va a llamar Haru?_

" _¿Cuánto tiempo dijo que iba a estar allí?"_

" _¿Se va a morir?"_

El último pensamiento lo detuvo en seco. No. No podía ser que Haru se muriese. Makoto se puso nervioso sólo de pensarlo.

 _Si Haru muere, no tendrá ningún sentido la natación. O cualquier otra cosa, en realidad._

Entonces, como si fuera una señal, el teléfono de Makoto sonó justo a su lado, sacándole de entre sus pensamientos. Respondió a la llamada de inmediato.

"¡Haru! ¡¿Estás bien?!" preguntó Makoto, avergonzado de que su voz casi se quebrase de la emoción y el nerviosismo.

"Makoto. Hay algo que tengo que decirte" había algo raro en la voz de Haru. Sonaba contento pero, al mismo tiempo, como si estuviera a punto de revelar algo grande. Makoto tragó saliva.

No le gustaba ni un poco a donde iba esto.


	5. Diciéndolo

Autor Original: Rainbowkiwii

ID: 3496428

 _ **Notas de la traductora:**_

¡Aloha~!

Creo que no hace falta que diga nada con respecto a este capítulo, creo que el título de este lo dice todo y, claramente, narra uno de los momentos más duros de cualquier persona con este tiempo de enfermedad.

Pero bueno, a leerlo y sentir como los feels os empiezan a invadir y… esto es solo el principio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **5\. Diciéndolo**

"Makoto, tengo cáncer de piel"

Las nuevas noticias golpearon a Makoto como una bomba. Las palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza y se encontró a sí mismo temblando.

"Haru, n-no puedes hablar en s-serio" Makoto sorbió y descubrió que las lágrimas habían empezado a nublar su visión.

"Makoto, está bien"

 _No, no estás bien. Te estás muriendo, y te amo demasiado como para verte sufrir._ Sí, en el transcurso de unas pocas horas, Makoto finalmente había llegado a un acuerdo con sus emociones y el amor fue uno de los muchos pensamientos que le atormentó. No le importaba si Haru no le correspondía, solo quería que estuviera vivo y con él.

"Solamente está en fase dos en este momento, lo cual significa que si lucho con fuerza, seré capaz de vencerlo. Tú y todos me ayudaréis a luchar, ¿verdad?" la voz de Haru casi sonaba esperanzado al decir esto y Makoto se relajó un poquito.

"Sí, Haru. Todos nosotros te ayudaremos. Solo dinos lo que quieres y te ayudaremos" por la forma en que Makoto estaba hablando, casi sonaba como si estuviera tratando de asegurárselo más a sí mismo que Haru. Pero Haru todavía se sentía bien, de todos modos.

"Gracias, Makoto. Gracias por estar siempre ahí para mí" Makoto podía sentir su corazón latir con esto.

"De nada" y con eso, Haru colgó, dejando a Makoto con un montón de emociones.

Haru suspiró. La siguiente persona a la que tenía que decírselo era Nagisa.

"¡Haru-chan! ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Nagisa con su usual tono alegre "¡Nunca me llamas así que tiene que ser súper importante!"

"Nagisa, tengo cáncer de piel"

Nagisa se congeló. ¿Qué acababa de decir Haru exactamente?

"¿P-Perdona?"

"Tengo cáncer de piel, Nagisa" las palabras se repitieron en la mente del chico una y otra vez. Nagisa no sabía mucho sobre el mundo de la medicina pero sabía que, por lo general, cuando a alguien se le diagnosticaba cáncer, significaba una muerte temprana.

No quería que Haru muriese.

Las lágrimas llegaron más rápido de lo que esperaba.

"H-Haru-chan" sorbió, intentando limpiárselas "Si esto es una broma, no es muy divertida" podía oír a Haru suspirando por el teléfono, lo cual solo hizo que se entristeciese más.

"Oh, dios mío, ¿hablas en serio?" en este punto, Haru temía que si no le interrumpía, Nagisa tendría un ataque de histeria.

"Nagisa, cálm-"

"¡¿Qué me calme?! ¡¿Cómo puedo hacer eso cuando Haru-chan se está muriendo?!" Nagisa de repente gritó, rompiendo a llorar.

"Nagisa, no me estoy muriendo" esto detuvo al rubio durante un momento.

"Pero, me acabas decir-"

"No. El cáncer no se ha extendido a ningún área importante todavía. Si lucho con suficiente fuerza, puedo lograrlo. ¿Me ayudarás?" Haru estaba consciente de lo cursi de la última frase después de decirla, pero Nagisa no pareció darse cuenta.

"¡Te ayudaré, Haru-chan! ¡Haré cualquier cosa que pueda hacer que te mejores!" gritó, determinado. Entonces, añadió con voz más baja "¿Los otros lo saben?"

"Solamente Makoto. Voy a decírselo a Rei ahora"

Silencio. Entonces,…

"¿Qué hay de Rin-chan?" había preguntado Nagisa aún más tranquilo. Sabía que estaba cruzando una delgada línea preguntando esto.

"Sí, se lo diré"

"De acuerdo. Buena suerte, Haru-chan" dijo Nagisa, colgando el teléfono. Haru suspiró. La pregunta de Nagisa sobre Rin de algún modo le había molestado. No porque fuese sobre él, sino por el tono que usó. Implicaba que Rin era una especie de mal agüero, pero la verdad es que no lo era. Él y Haru estaban en un momento muy tenso de la amistad. El hecho de que Haru pensase que era la razón de sus problemas de amistad era deprimente. Seguramente Rin estaría feliz de que estuviese muriéndose. Seguramente-

Haru se congeló y negó con la cabeza. El pasado era el pasado, razonó. Tenía que dejar de pensar en ello. Y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que llamar a su amigo y decirle la devastadora noticia.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Haruka-senpai, no puede estar hablando en serio!" la reacción de Rei no fue exactamente como la de Nagisa, de lo cual Haru estaba agradecido, pero todavía le asustaba y hacía que el estómago se le encogiese de solo saber que tendría que decirle a Rin y a sus padres la misma cosa. Haru se estremeció ante la idea de decírselo a sus padres. Algo que la abuela de Haru le había dicho antes de morir es que los padres nunca deberían tener que enterrar a sus hijos. Era deprimente pensar en eso así que Haru solo se centró en calmar a Rei. Le dijo al nadar peliazul la misma cosa que le había dicho a Makoto y Nagisa, y le preguntó si lucharía con él.

"Por supuesto, Haruka-senpai. Estudiaré al completo todos los métodos necesarios para asegurar de que nunca se sienta enfermo. Puede contar conmigo" y con eso, Rei colgó el teléfono. Haru sonrió a pesar de sí mismo. Típico de Rei. Entonces suspiró por lo que parecía ser la millonésima vez de esa noche mientras marcaba el siguiente número, el cual resultaba ser el de Rin.

"¿Haru? ¿Para qué estás llamando?" fue lo primero que preguntó el chico tiburón.

"Rin, tengo cáncer de piel" Haru se sentía como un disco rayado cada vez que tenía que decirle a alguien lo ocurrido, y tener que escuchar sus reacciones. Se produjo un breve silencio.

"Haru…" la voz de Rin sonaba muy tensa, y Haru podía sentir una punzada de culpabilidad. La voz de Rin sonaba exactamente igual que la que tenía cuando Haru le había ganado hace tantos años. A pesar de que los dos se habían arreglado más o menos desde entonces, Haru no había olvidado lo que había ocurrido. Nunca pudo olvidarlo sin importar el qué.

"Rin, está bien-"

"¿Qué diablos estás hablando? ¡¿Cómo puede alguien con cáncer decir que está "bien" cuando claramente no lo está?!" había gritado Rin por teléfono. Haru casi gimió en señal de frustración. Sabía que esto iba a ser difícil.

"Rin, no es tan malo como piensas. Puedo luchar contra él. Pero voy a necesitar algo de ayuda para hacerlo. ¿Puedo confiar en ti para eso?" un breve silencio duró un poco. Por último, con un suspiro tembloroso, Rin respondió.

"Si" con esa respuesta, Rin colgó el teléfono. Se imaginó que empezaría a hablar sin parar si no colgaba, y estaba bien con Haru. Además, sus padres necesitaban saberlo también y decírselo a todos los chicos era solo una práctica para las dos personas más importantes en su vida.

El teléfono sonó en la residencia de los Nanase. La señora Nanase se preguntaba quién estaría llamando durante la cena ya que se imaginaba que todos estaban ocupados en ese momento.

"¿Hola?"

"Hola, mamá" la madre se Haru se quedó congelada. Normalmente, ellos tenían que llamar a Haru para poder hablar con él, pero esto era diferente. La señorita Nanase podía explicarlo, peor tenía el presentimiento de que algo andaba mal.

"Hola, Haru. Es fantástico saber de ti, querido" la mujer dirigió una mirada a su marido y le hizo señas para que se acercara para que pudiera oír.

"Sí. Pero escucha, hay algo que tengo que decirte" casi podía sentir a su madre sentarse al otro lado del teléfono.

"¿Si?"

"Yo…tengo cáncer de piel" se produjo un silencio entre los dos durante unos tres segundos, antes de que Haru escuchase el teléfono caer al suelo y la línea cortarse. Temblorosamente cerró su móvil y lo metió en el bolsillo.

Esperaría a que sus padres recuperasen la compostura y le llamasen. Pero, por ahora, no tenía ganas de arruinar más vidas.


	6. Empezando

Autor Original: Rainbowkiwii

ID: 3496428

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **6\. Empezando**

Después de ser dado de alta en el hospital, Haru se enfrentó a la tarea de calmar a su histérica madre, asegurándole que, no, no tenía que ir a casa.

 _Si me fuese a casa perdería todos los amigos que tengo aquí._ Pensaba Haru mientras se metía en la bañera. Era la mañana después de su visita, y estaba dándose su baño diario. Dejó sus pensamientos correr libres mientras cerraba sus ojos.

 _Makoto estará aquí pronto. Espero que todavía me mire del mismo modo._ La verdad sea dicha, Haru no estaba exactamente cómodo con la idea de que su mejor amigo le mirase como si fuera un frágil regalo. Quería pasar tiempo con él y solo olvidarse de esta estúpida enfermedad. La razón principal de que pensase esto, sin embargo, era porque ya sabía que Nagisa se asustaría tan pronto como llegase al instituto, y Rei estaría incómodo todo el tiempo. Esto era por lo que tenía que confiar en alguien que conocía su vida completa.

Pero, en cierto modo, haber asustado a sus amigos no era tan malo, suponía. Mientras que Haru estaba en remojo, pensó bastante sobre cómo sus amigos reaccionaron ante la situación. Asustados…porque les importaba. Sonrió levemente. Sabiendo que la gente estaría ahí para él, no importaba que nunca fallasen en hacer a Haru feliz.

"¡Buenos días, Haru!" y hablando de la gente que iba a estar allí sin importar el qué, Tachibana Makoto estaba aquí, justo en el momento adecuado. Haru miró a Makoto mientras este le sacaba de la bañera. Le gustaba eso de Makoto. Por otra parte, había mucho que le gustaba de Makoto. Haru no se había dado cuenta al principio, pero en los últimos días, incluso antes de que fuese diagnosticado, había desarrollado un pequeño enamoramiento por su amigo de la infancia. Había querido que Makoto siempre estuviese ahí para él, igual que cuando eran niños, y hasta ahora. A pesar de que no estaba seguro de si Makoto sentía lo mismo, siempre quería estar al lado de Makoto sin importar el qué. Haru pensaba sobre todo esto mientras se levantaba de la bañera y cogía una toalla.

"Déjame adivinar, ¿vas a tomar caballa de nuevo para desayunar?" preguntó el más alto con una ligera sonrisa. Haru asintió.

"Sí. El médico me recomendó que comiese mucho pescado, ya que ayuda a combatir el cáncer" la declaración salió muy casual por parte de Haru, pero la mirada en el rostro de Makoto hizo que Haru desease nunca haber dicho nada de eso.

"S-Sí. Bueno, mejor vamos entonces. No quieres llegar tarde, ¿verdad?" entonces Makoto sonrió nerviosamente y con lentitud se dirigió hacia la cocina, sin mirar a Haru ni una vez. Haru solamente suspiró y le siguió.

 _Esto es exactamente lo que_ _ **no**_ _quería._

En el camino a clase, Haru y Makoto hablaban como siempre, cosas que aparentemente eran menos incómodas ahora. Sin embargo, ambos sabían que la extraña sensación regresaría tan pronto como llegasen al instituto, con todo el mundo sabiendo lo del cáncer y todo eso.

Unos pocos minutos más tarde, llegaron a las puertas del instituto sólo para ser saludados por un Nagisa en pánico y un Rei ligeramente frenético. Gou se unió a ellos un minuto más tarde, la preocupación también era evidente en su rostro.

"Haru, ¿estás bien?" preguntó con voz tímida. Haru solamente asintió, ya esperando que Makoto se hiciese cargo de la explicación.

"Haru está bien. Sólo está un poco cansado. Pero estará bien" dijo Makoto. Su voz era tan convincente que Haru casi se creyó que realmente no se estaba muriendo, y que todo iba a salir bien.

"Haru-chan, ¿todavía serás capaz de entrenar?" había preguntado Nagisa. Haru casi se estremeció ante la pregunta, pero respondió de todos modos.

"Sí. Aún seré capaz de nadar durante mucho tiempo" la cara de todos se iluminó al oír la respuesta del chico de pelo azabache. Pero a pesar de que el humor de todos había mejorado, Haru simplemente no podía resignarse a sonreír también.

 _En realidad no sé si voy a tener mucho tiempo. ¿Y quién sabe realmente cuánto tiempo será, de todos modos?_

Unas dos semanas más tarde, a Haru se le decía que un chequeo era necesario. Esto determinaría si era el momento apropiado para iniciar cualquier tipo de terapia potencialmente peligrosa. Esta vez, Haru le pidió a Makoto de ir con él, ya que no creía que fuese a sentirse cómodo con los médicos a su alrededor en esta ocasión. Nowaki, su médico favorito, no estaba actualmente especializado en cáncer. Solo dio la casualidad de reconocer que el punto creciente de Haru no era normal y le había entregado las pruebas a otras personas para que lo evaluaran. Así que ahora que sabía que no vería a Nowaki a menudo, quería que Makoto estuviese a su lado cada vez que pudiese.

Tan pronto como el par entró en el vestíbulo, la enfermera que había confundido a Haru la primera vez con una chica, le reconoció. Se acercó y le dio una pequeña reverencia.

"Hola, señor Nanase" dijo, riendo. Makoto rio suavemente también pues ya había descubierto lo que había pasado.

"Ah, veo que fuiste confundido por una chica, de nuevo" Haru solamente suspiró y Makoto tomó eso como una respuesta del tipo 'sí y es molesto'.

"Bueno, ya que sé por lo que estás aquí, pudo llevarle a su médico y enviarle con él. Tu amigo y yo podemos quedamos aquí mientras tanto y hablar" dijo mientras se giraba hacia Makoto, palmeándole el hombro y dándole su mejor sonrisa. Al ver estos gestos afectuosos, hizo que Haru de repente quisiese agarrar a Makoto y arrastrarle lejos, muy lejos de la coqueta enfermera. Makoto era ajeno a su coqueteo, lo que hizo que el repentino impulso de Haru fuese aún peor. En cambio, asintió con la cabeza y habló.

"En realidad, si está bien, me gustaría que viniera conmigo" los ojos de la enfermera mostraron una mezcla de sorpresa y decepción cuando dijo eso, pero sonrió igualmente.

"Está bien. Entonces, podéis seguirme ambos" la enfermera les condujo hacia el médico, quién procedió a llevarles por muchos pasillos y, finalmente, llegaron a la sala de oncología. Entonces entraron en una habitación, donde finalmente dejaron de caminar.

"El médico estará con ustedes en breves momentos" se inclinó secamente y entonces se fue, dejándolos solos. Makoto se giró hacia Haru.

"Gracias por salvarme de quedarme allí" Haru estaba confundido.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Por la enfermera rara. Cuando me tocó y sonrió, estaba asustado de tener que quedarme atrapado con ella hablando durante horas" Makoto se echó a reír. Oh, así que Makoto _se había_ dado cuenta de su coqueteo. Era demasiado bueno para decir nada. _Bueno, eso es típico del bueno de Makoto,_ suponía Haru.

 _Pero, aun así, no me gusta el modo en que estaba tocándole, como si quisiera quitármelo._ No era que Haru estuviese celoso de esto, peor cuando se trataba de la persona que amaba, no actuaba exactamente como se haría normalmente.


	7. Tratamiento

Autor Original: Rainbowkiwii

ID: 3496428

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **7\. Tratamiento**

Llevó algo de tiempo para que los médicos se pusiesen en marcha con las pruebas, pero para el momento en que estaban hechos, se determinó que Haru tenía que empezar con sus tratamientos de quimioterapia.

"Estará bien, Haru. Lo peor que sucederá serán los vómitos" le había dicho Makoto después de que el médico hubiese salido de la habitación. Técnicamente hablando, Haru podría pensar que en al menos diez cosas peores que la quimioterapia provocarle además de hacerle vomitar, peor apreciaba las palabras tranquilizadores de Makoto.

"Makoto…Gracias por estar conmigo todo este tiempo. Realmente lo aprecio" las palabras hicieron que el corazón de Makoto saltase en su pecho. Ahora que pensaba en ello, no había sentido su corazón latir de este modo desde hace una semana. Había estado intentando suprimir sus sentimientos por Haru durante mucho tiempo, pero se estaba haciendo más y más difícil cada día que pasaba. Sin embargo, ahora sabía más que nada que tenía que estar calmado y sereno entorno a su amor platónico, pues este era el momento de su sufrimiento.

 _Siempre estaré aquí para ti, Haru._

El primer par de veces que Haru había hecho sus rondas de quimioterapia, acabó vomitando. También perdió clases por ello. Y como dijo Makoto, fue la peor cosa que sucedió. Pero su amigo de pelo castaño siempre estuvo ahí a su lado, siempre en el baño en caso de que Haru estuviese demasiado débil para moverse después. Siempre le frotaba la espalda después de una sesión particularmente mala de vómitos. Honestamente, Haru hubiese considerado seriamente el cancelar el tratamiento si Makoto no hubiese estado a su lado toda la semana. Pero a pesar de que estaba agradecido por el apoyo constante de su amigo, todavía algo que le pesaba mucho en su mente.

"Makoto" dijo Haru un día mientras estaban viendo la televisión. Hacía un día muy soleado en el exterior, y esto fue lo que desencadenó los pensamientos que Haru había estado teniendo.

"¿Qué pasa, Haru?"

"¿No echas de menos el nadar?" Seguramente Makoto debía tener ganas de salir de la pequeña habitación del hospital y meterse en la fría agua de la piscina, algo que Haru deseaba poder hacer. Makoto solamente le sonrió con tristeza.

"Haru, ¿recuerdas cuando estábamos en esa isla y te dije que no tendría sentido nadar sin ti? Realmente quise decir lo que dije" Haru podía sentir su corazón acelerarse con esto. Recuerdos terribles regresaron como un destello y recordó el momento en que casi pierde a Makoto. Entonces Haru, de repente, se encontró envolviendo en un abrazo gigante a su compañero más alto, enterrando la cara en su pecho. Makoto no entendía al principio, pero no le llevó mucho tiempo el averiguarlo.

"Ah, lo siento Haru. Estoy sacando un tema delicado" nunca dejaba de sorprender a Haru el que Makoto siempre pareciese saber lo que estaba pensando. Se preguntaba si Makoto podía saber cómo se sentía por él.

 _Quizás debería probarlo… ¿Quién sabe cuánto tiempo me queda?_

"Makoto" Salió suave y Makoto casi no lo escuchó.

"¿Qué pasa, Haru?" pero nunca obtuvo una respuesta vocal del chico de pelo negro.

En lugar de ello, sintió los suaves labios de Haru estaban sobre los propios.

Makoto juró que su corazón estaba cerca de salirse de su pecho en ese momento. Solamente fue uno pequeño, de cinco segundos con los labios juntos, pero le había congelado más que los helados azules de hielo que compartían Haru y él. Por un lado, estaba emocionado de que Haru hubiese albergado sentimientos por él. Pero, por otro lado, estaba confundido en cuanto el beso iniciado, seguido por un toque de nerviosismo. Y entonces, estaba ese inconfundible sentimiento de temor, el de enamorarse de una persona que podría morir. Sin embargo, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de responder cuando la puerta se abrió de repente. Ni siquiera había escuchado acercarse a la habitación a Nagisa o Rei de antemano, así que ambos se sorprendieron cuando ambos, de repente, irrumpieron en la habitación.

"¡Hola, Haru-chan!" gritó Nagisa. Rei se estremeció al oírle pero aun así hizo una pequeña reverencia a Haru.

"Haruka-senpai, confío en que todo va bien, ¿no?"

"Sí. Está llevando más tiempo de lo esperado, pero lo estoy haciendo bien" Makoto estaba casi sorprendido de que Haru no confiase en él para la explicación en esta ocasión.

 _Quizás era por el repentino beso._

Makoto negó con la cabeza. De ninguna manera. Algo tan ridículo como eso no haría que Haru actuase diferente…

¿Lo haría?

Los cuatro chicos hablaron hasta tarde en la noche, con Rei intentando todo tipo de cosas que había estudiado para hacer que Haru se sintiese mejor. Nagisa sólo había hecho un montón de preguntas e intentó que los cuatro jugasen a verdad o atrevimiento, lo cual podría haber acabado en desastre si las enfermeras no les hubiesen parado. Una vez que llegó la hora de irse, todos le dieron las buenas noches y se fueron para dejar a Haru dormir. Makoto estaba cogiendo su chaqueta cuando se escuchó otro golpe en la puerta. Los chicos intercambiaron miradas confusas hacia la puerta y entonces, lentamente, se abrió para revelar a cierta persona de pelo rojizo que Haru no estaba seguro si estaba listo para ver aún.

"Haru" llamó Rin, deteniéndose al lado de su cama. Makoto sonrió.

"Gracias por venir, Rin" el hombre de ojos verdes sabía que el espíritu de Haru se levantaría a sabiendas de que Rin realmente se preocupaba lo suficiente como para visitarle.

"Hola, Rin" dijo Haru. Parecía estar en un sueño. El nadador de pelo negro no podía creer que Rin realmente se hubiese presentado para mostrar su apoyo. Quizás Rin no era tan frío y distante como Haru pensaba que era.

"Escucha, no puedo quedarme aquí mucho tiempo ya que voy a ir a un entrenamiento nocturno en nada. Pero solo quería decir algo. Haru, cada vez que necesites algo solo tienes que llamarme, ¿de acuerdo? No me enfadaré, lo prometo" Haru pudo sentir su corazón hacerse menos pesado mientras escuchaba a su viejo amigo decir eso. Y sí, amigo era la palabra apropiada en este punto. Sus ojos brillaban y Rin podía sentirle dándole un silencioso agradecimiento. Entonces Rin se giró hacia Makoto.

"Makoto" dijo, haciendo una reverencia "Por favor, cuida bien de Haru" mientras salía de la habitación, Makoto pudo sentir un extraño sentimiento en su pecho. Casi como si Rin fuese un padre, dándole permiso para salir con su hijo. Y hablando de amor…

Makoto se giró para hablar con Haru pero se dio cuenta de que el de ojos azules estaba empezando a quedarse dormido. Makoto sonrió y subió la manta para taparle, pasándole una mano por el suave pelo negro. No tiene que preocuparse acerca de los sentimientos en este momento, decidió. Mientras tanto, esto era todo lo que Haru parecía estar pensando.


	8. Pelo

Autor Original: Rainbowkiwii

ID: 3496428

 _ **Notas de la traductora:**_

Disculpad la tardanza, los estudios me han absorbido y más con exámenes y trabajos. Por suerte, ya soy totalmente libre, al menos hasta nuevo aviso pero seguramente no tenga problemas en subir como se debe de ahora en adelante. A no ser que se me olvide xDDD

Intentaré que no suceda. Lo siento de veras por dejarlo estancado taaaaanto tiempo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **8\. Pelo**

Había pasado una semana desde que Haru había besado a Makoto, y ninguno de ellos había sacado el tema. Era demasiado incómodo hablar y llegaron a la silenciosa decisión de que sería mejor esperar un tiempo antes de abordarlo de nuevo. En lugar de ello, hicieron las cosas que Haru consideraban divertidas. Aunque, por desgracia para Haru, la quimioterapia no había estado funcionando demasiado bien en las últimas semanas. Claro que se estaba deshaciendo poco a poco de las células (bueno, un poco demasiado lento para la comodidad de Haru), pero había llegado a un punto en que la mayoría de estudiantes de secundaria lo considerarían una pesadilla. Haru se había dado cuenta de que había llegado a ese punto, mientras estaba en una salida con Makoto en la tarde.

"Oye, Haru. Tienes algo en el pelo" dijo Makoto mientras cogía la pelusa de la almohada en el pelo de Haru. Le llevo un tiempo hacerse con ella, pero cuando Makoto lo hizo, vitoreó silenciosamente. Sin embargo, la sonrisa en su rostro pronto se convirtió en una expresión de puro horror.

"Makoto, ¿qué pasa?" había preguntado Haru, su voz llena de preocupación. Makoto lenta y temblorosamente bajó la mano para enseñarle que estaba sosteniendo un trozo de algo negro. Haru se dio cuenta pronto de que era su pelo lo que estaba sosteniendo.

Su pelo.

Haru honestamente no esperaba que la sorpresa le golpease con tanta fuerza. Antes, cuando accedió a esto, no estaba preocupado por la pérdida de pelo. Pero ahora, viendo la expresión horrorizada de Makoto, Haru casi deseaba el poder dar marcha atrás con la decisión que tomó. Porque sabía muy bien lo que su amigo estaba pensando.

 _Debe de estar pensando que todo esto es su culpa. Casi siempre lo hace. Tengo que solucionar esto rápido._

"Makoto, está bien. Podemos, eh, ir a comprar una peluca si quieres"

…

¿En serio acababa de decir eso?

Haru se abofeteó mentalmente a sí mismo. Podría haber dicho cualquier cosa: natación, videojuegos,- ¡cualquier cosa habría sido mejor que ir a comprar una peluca! Makoto no va a querer hacer algo aburrido y tedioso como eso-

"¡De acuerdo! ¡Eso suena realmente divertido, Haru!" dijo, su rostro radiante de alegría.

Bueno, parecía que Haru había subestimado a Makoto.

Haru estaba demasiado débil para caminar, por lo que fue puesto en una silla de ruedas por ahora. Pero, aun así, Makoto estaba emocionado por ir de viaje. Pensó que haría al menos a Haru un poco más feliz después de ese truco que Makoto se había sacado hace solo unos pocos segundos. No era tan bueno como nadar, pero al menos mejoraría su vida un poco más. Pero entonces, de nuevo, Makoto estaba un poco raro por la inusual petición de Haru. Nunca pensó que el chico pelinegro – de entre todas las cosas – querría ir a comprar una peluca. Pero ya que era una petición de Haru, ¿quién era Makoto para decir que no?

Alrededor de una hora más tarde, llegaron finalmente a la tienda de disfraces. En general, las tiendas de disfraces solamente estaban abiertas durante Halloween, pero los cosplayers no esperaban a Halloween así que era conveniente para ellos. Makoto empujó la silla de Haru por toda la tienda, simplemente asombrado por la amplia selección. Finalmente lograron llegar a la parte posterior, donde estaba el bastidor de las pelucas. La mayoría de ellas eran para chicas, y Makoto no podía evitar el reír un poco al imaginar a Haru con una peluca de Hatsune Miku.

"¿Qué es tan divertido?" Makoto negó con la cabeza.

"Nada. Sólo pensando" dijo Makoto, luchando por contener la risa. A Haru no le gustaba su vaga respuesta, pero pensó que sería mejor no molestarlo más. Entonces, Makoto digirió su atención hacia las pelucas de chico.

"Vamos a empezar, ¿de acuerdo?"

Después de intentar una variedad de pelucas para chicos, con colores que van desde el plata al arco iris, los chicos finalmente encontraron la correcta.

"¡Haru! Mira esta" había dicho Makoto cuando llegaron al final de la fila. La peluca era como el antiguo estilo de Haru, pero con algunos brillos de color azul océano. Makoto sonrió

"De algún modo te recuerda al agua, ¿eh? Así que incluso si no puedes estar allí, siempre estará contigo" Haru miró a Makoto, con el corazón latiendo con fuerza. Este hombre era la persona más considerada que jamás había conocido, con el doctor Nowaki siendo el segundo más cercano.

"Vamos a llevárnosla"

Unos pocos minutos más tarde, los dos estaban fuera de la tienda, con la peluca de Haru en una bolsa. No todo su pelo se había caído, pero estaba acercándose el momento. Estaba acercándose el final del día, así que regresaron al hospital. Antes de entrar dentro, sin embargo, Haru le dijo a Makoto que parase justo al lado del edificio, en una zona más apartada. Makoto estaba confundido, pero obedeció. Una vez que estaban allí, Haru respiró hondo y habló.

"Quería hablar sobre lo que pasó la semana pasada" Makoto no entendía lo que quería decir hasta que pensó en ello. Al principio, Haru pensó que iba evitar el tema o afirmar que no recordaba nada, pero Makoto estaba siempre lleno de sorpresas. Recordaba ese dulce beso bien y supuso que era el momento de hablar con Haru, sólo para confirmar sus sentimientos.

"Lo recuerdo. Estaba nervioso por ello. Estaba nervioso porque no me lo esperaba. Pero no me malinterpretes, me…me gustó. Tenía la esperanza de que a ti también. Me haces feliz, Haru, así que quiero hacerte feliz también" la voz de Makoto había salido un poco más temblorosa de lo que esperaba. Haru estaba sorprendido una vez más. Pensó que con seguridad Makoto iba a crecer totalmente sin él y tendría una esposa y dos niños. Makoto siempre le pareció ese tipo de hombre. Pero también estaba feliz.

"Tú también me haces feliz. Por favor, quédate a mi lado todo el tiempo que tengo, Makoto" dijo Haru. Makoto se congeló.

" _Durante el tiempo que tengo…"_

Ah, sí, las mismas palabras que Makoto temía escuchar. Sin embargo, intentó ignorarlas tanto como fuese posible. No quería romper el momento feliz. Se inclinó para darle un beso a Haru en la frente.

"Por supuesto que lo haré, Haru-chan" había pasado un tiempo desde que Makoto había utilizado ese apodo, pero Haru no le regañó como era su costumbre. Estaba demasiado feliz.

Al día siguiente, Nagisa y Rei se pasaron de visita. Nagisa fue el primero en darse cuenta de la peluca de Haru.

"¡Oh, wow, Haru-chan! ¡Esos colores son geniales! ¡Es tan asombroso que el médico te deje teñirte el pelo antes de empezar a perderlo!" Rei asintió con la cabeza.

"El azul definitivamente le va" dijo mientras se ajustaba las gafas rojas. Makoto parecía extremadamente incómodo cuando Rei y Nagisa hablaron, pero Haru decidió que lo explicaría sin molestia.

"En realidad, Nagisa, perdí casi todo mi pelo ayer. Esto es una peluca" Haru lanzó una rápida mirada a Makoto, quién había mostrado una mirada culpable en su rostro cada vez que Haru había mencionado esto. Haru se sentía mal pero le tranquilizaría más tarde. Nagisa parecía casi tan triste por la explicación de Haru pero volvió a mostrarse animado casi instantáneamente.

"Bueno, ¡Rei y yo sabemos cómo ayudar!" Nagisa se acercó hacia Rei para agarrar una bolsa que ni Haru ni Makoto sabían que llevaba antes. Era una pequeña bolsa, pero dentro había una docena de galletas. Cada una era de diferente color, cortesía del tinte para masa de Nagisa.

"Se ven deliciosas. Gracias Nagisa y Rei" había dicho Makoto. Haru también le habría dado las gracias pero estaba demasiado ocupado probando una. Nagisa se echó a reír al ver la cara iluminada de Haru al probar un poco. Esto era, sin duda, un buen regalo para Haru.


	9. Dibujando

Autor Original: Rainbowkiwii

ID: 3496428

 _ **Notas de la traductora:**_

¡Aloha~!

Disculpadme por tardar tanto en actualizar, he tenido muy malas semanas a nivel personal y se me junto con un salón manga (soy cosplayer también, así que tuve que ponerme a trabajar en el traje xDD) que tuve antes y, bueno, digamos que no han sido las mejores circunstancias. No sé cuántas personas seguís esta cuenta o leéis los fanfics que traduzco, pero solo quiero que sepáis que no voy a abandonar ninguno ni voy a dejar de subir nuevos.

Así que, sin más dilación, ¡que lo disfrutéis~! Y, como recompensa, ¡doble subida!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **9\. Dibujando**

Hoy era un día de descanso para Haru. Makoto tuvo que ir a clases así que estuvo atrapado solo en la habitación del hospital hasta que volvió para visitarle de nuevo.

 _Es algo bueno que sea tan inteligente o me sentiría mal por él al retenerle aquí conmigo._ Pensó Haru mientras veía la televisión en trance. Estaba aburrido y la televisión no le ayudaba. Así que la había apagado y sacado un cuaderno de dibujo que Makoto le había dejado antes de ir a clases. La natación no era la única cosa en la que Haru era bueno. El club de arte se había dado cuenta de este también, y casi habían secuestrado a Haru cuando trataron de reclutarle para el club. No pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo. Los tiempos habían cambiado para él (en más de un sentido) y no estaba seguro de si le iba a gustar lo que le esperaba. Pero, por ahora, solo podría sentarse, relajarse y disfrutar del paseo.

Cinco minutos habían pasado desde que Haru había cogido el lápiz y el papel por primera vez, y todo lo que tenía era la figura de una cabeza. No estaba muy seguro de qué dibujar, todo lo que sabía era que estaba de humor. Otro minuto pasó y finalmente decidió pintar a Nagisa. La forma de la cabeza era perfectamente para el chico, de todos modos, así que comenzó.

En el momento en que terminó con su amigo de pelo rubio, estaba listo para dibujar a Rei. Y después de Rei, Makoto.

El corazón de Haru se detuvo con esto.

Había tantas posibilidades cuando se trataba de su nuevo amante. Podía dibujarle con la firma de su gentil sonrisa o dibujarle emocionándose por conseguir peces de colores. Haru sonrió ante eso. Simplemente amaba ver a Makoto feliz. Así que era difícil elegir con qué expresión dibujarle.

 _Bueno, quizás unos pocos dibujos en vez de solo uno no harán daño…_

"¡Haru!" llamó Makoto mientras entraba a la habitación horas más tarde. Encontró a Haru en la cama, durmiendo. Makoto se rio.

"¿Te has agotado sin mí?" susurró mientras se acercaba a la orilla. Entonces se dio cuenta del cuaderno de dibujo, medio abierto. Con su curiosidad despertando, lo abrió por la primera página para mostrar una imagen de Nagisa, quién sonreía alegremente. Había pingüinos alrededor del chico, lo cual hizo sonreír a Makoto. Pasó a la página siguiente, que era Rei, quién tenía una expresión seria. Estaba rodeado de mariposas, lo cual hizo reír a Makoto silenciosamente porque nadie más sabía que tendría una expresión seria cuando había mariposas alrededor. Pasó a la siguiente página, solamente para ver que se trataba de él. Tenía una suave sonrisa, y estaba rodeado de ballenas orca. También parecía estar alcanzando el exterior, como si estuviera invitando al artista a ir con él y nadar. Makoto sintió su corazón latir mientras pasaba a la siguiente página. Era él de nuevo, esta vez con su hermano y hermana gemelos.

Pasó la página.

Él con un de los helados de hielo de color azul que siempre compartían.

Siguiente página.

Él con su bañador, posando.

Siguiente página.

Él sosteniendo una orca de peluche, con una expresión alegre.

Él, él, él. Había por lo menos diez páginas más de Makoto haciendo diversas actividades. La última página era de Haru y de él. No podía ver la cara de Haru porque estaba de espaldas pero estaba abrazando a Makoto por de frente y Makoto estaba abrazándole la espalda, con una suave sonrisa. Justo al lado de la pareja, decía entre comillas,

"Te amo"

El corazón de Makoto palpitó. Haru le había echado de menos todo este tiempo. Escuchó a Haru moverse a su lado, entonces le vio abrir sus ojos. Haru se sentó al ver a Makoto, quien sostenía un libro.

"¡Buenos días, Haru!" dijo Makoto. Haru solamente lo miraba.

"¿Viste eso?" preguntó simplemente. Makoto asintió.

"Haru, ¿puedo quedarme con estos?" Haru estaba confundido.

"Claro pero, ¿por qué?"

"Porque son lindos. Me gustan" Haru abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Podía sentir sus mejillas arder. Y, entonces, antes de que supiese lo que estaba haciendo, se movió hacia adelante y abrazó a Makoto con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo tenía. Se acurrucó en un lado de Makoto.

"Makoto, te amo" dijo, haciendo latir el corazón del hombre de ojos verdes.

"Yo también te amo, Haru" entonces Haru se apartó y Makoto se dio cuenta de que tenía una expresión triste en su rostro. Se preguntó qué le pasaba.

"¿Qué pasa, Haru?"

"No es justo"

"¿El qué no es justo?"

"Que he encontrado al amor de mi vida y ahora me estoy muriendo" había dicho Haru. Makoto besó la frente de Haru y le frotó la espalda en un intento de calmarlo.

"No es tan malo, Haru. Todavía estás vivo y mejorando poco a poco. Eso tiene que contar para al-" Makoto se congeló. Tan pronto como había dicho la primera frase, Haru empezó a temblar casi con violencia. Se apartó solamente al darse cuenta de que Haru tenía la expresión más culpable que jamás había visto en su rostro. Empezó a hablar, pero su respiración salía temblorosa.

"Makoto, yo…no estoy mejorando exactamente" admitió. Makoto se quedó mirando.

¿Qué había querido decir exactamente con eso?


	10. Amor

Autor Original: Rainbowkiwii

ID: 3496428

 _ **Notas de la traductora:**_

w0

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **10\. Amor**

"H-Haru, ¿qué es lo que quieres decir exactamente?" Haru suspiró. Este era un secreto que había estado manteniendo en secreto durante mucho tiempo, no había querido preocupar a Makoto o a los otros. Pero ahora no tenía sentido ocultarlo, ya que no sabía cuánto tiempo más tenía.

"Mi condición estaba bien hasta hace unas pocas semanas. Pero ya sabes cómo soy cuando se trata de curarme. Así que ahora, se ha vuelto peor" Makoto sólo podía mirar, sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir Haru. Pero cuando Makoto pensaba en ello, era cierto que Haru no era bueno curándose. Recordaba una vez en la escuela primaria cuando Haru se cayó en el patio del recreo. Cualquier niño normal se habría quitado el polvo de encima y habría seguido jugando. Pero Haru era un poco más frágil, y su rodilla terminó siendo un caos de sangre. Makoto, por supuesto, estaba preocupado, pero a Haru le daba igual. Sin embargo, ese día le había recordado al chico de ojos azules que esa era la razón por la que empezó con la natación, y no cualquier otro tipo de deporte. Con la natación, no había forma posible de salir herido, a menos que fueses estúpido, o descuidado, o ambas cosas. Al menos, eso era lo que pensaba Haru.

"Haru…eso es… ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho a nadie?"

"Porque no quería preocupar a nadie. Por favor, no le digas esto a Nagisa o Rei. Estoy tan asustado como todos los demás" Makoto se había sorprendido por lo que Haru acababa de decir sobre estar asustado, si es que no estaba muy deprimido ya. Por lo que sabía, Haru no era de los se asustaban, ni siquiera un poco asustado. Pero el moreno solamente intentaba calmarse a sí mismo. De repente, los pensamientos en la mente de Makoto empezaron a tener cada vez menos sentido. Entonces miró a Haru con determinación en la mirada.

"Haru, vamos a nadar" Haru estaba casi convencido de que Makoto estaba loco.

"Makoto, eso es imposible. Apenas puedo mover mis piernas" Pero Makoto no estaba dispuesto a renunciar todavía.

"Te sostendré" Haru sintió se sonrojaba ante eso. El pensamiento de los fuertes y grandes brazos de Makoto rodeando su torso más pequeño, era bastante atractivo para él. Además de que no había ido a nadar desde hace tiempo, así que, ¿por qué no?

"De acuerdo" Makoto se animó con esto, cogiendo la silla de ruedas de Haru y saliendo a toda velocidad hacia la piscina más cercana.

Le había llevado un tiempo llegar hasta allí, pero los dos decidieron nadar en la piscina del instituto para evitar cualquier sospecha de la gente. Después de todo, las personas en silla de ruedas no iban normalmente a nadar. O flotar, más bien, pero aun así iba a estar en el agua. Y con su persona favorita también. Esto era realmente un buen modo de pasar lo que probablemente serían sus últimos meses.

Una vez que llegaron a los vestuarios, se encontraron con otro problema. Ya que Haru estaba demasiado débil para mover las piernas o los brazos, iba a ser difícil el vestirse y desvestirse. Pero después de pensarlo alrededor de un minuto, Makoto se le ocurrió la idea perfecta. Bueno, la más perfecta que pudo lograr. Todavía había una cosa en la que Makoto estaba pensando…

"Haru, he pensado algo" dijo en voz baja el de ojos verdes. Haru se giró para mirar a Makoto, quién estaba rojo como un tomate. Haru levantó una ceja, preguntando. Entonces Makoto tragó para hablar de nuevo.

"P-Podría desvestirte y vestirte, ya sabes…" si Haru hubiese estado comiendo algo, se habría atragantado por la sorpresa. Makoto había notado su cambio de humor repentino, y se había girado por la vergüenza. Sin embargo, a Haru no le importaba que Makoto le desvistiese y le vistiese. Eran amantes, después de todo.

 _Mmm, Makoto es lindo cuando está avergonzado._ De repente, Haru se sentía como un pervertido. Casi quería sonreír.

"Eso suena bien para mí" Makoto lentamente se acercó de nuevo y empezó a quitarle la camisa al más bajo. Pero, sorprendentemente, Makoto no cerró sus ojos como Haru esperaba. Había recuperado la compostura (aunque su cara estaba todavía roja) y se la quitó completamente.

"Wow, Haru, estoy asombrado. Has mantenido la figura incluso después de semanas sentado" comentó Makoto mientras empezaba a llegar a los pantalones.

"Así que estabas mirando" Makoto se puso de un rojo más brillante.

"No tienes que decirlo de ese modo…" dijo mientras comenzaba a deslizar los pantalones de Haru. Makoto sabía exactamente lo que Haru había querido decir con eso. Una vez que esas prendas fueron retiradas, alcanzó el traje de baño del chico de pelo negro. Y entonces miró su ropa interior…

 _Oh Dios, esto no puede acabar bien…_

Apartando ese pensamiento de su mente, Makoto empezó a tirar de la ropa interior de Haru. La mirada que el más alto tenía en su rostro, divertía a Haru muchísimo.

"Quizás podríamos escaparnos de la natación y, en su lugar, podríamos hacerme una mamada" Makoto gritó de sorpresa "Solo bromeaba. Pero deberías tenerlo en cuenta"

"C-Cállate, Haru. Cuanto más hablas menos me concentro y más duro es esto" de repente Makoto sintió que sus palabras no eran exactamente adecuadas para esa situación, considerando que había usado la frase "más duro es esto". Haru solamente había sonreído un poco. Su novio era tan lindo.

"¡Al fin estamos en la piscina!" dijo Makoto mientras levantaba al más bajo. Después del incómodo incidente del vestuario, el muchacho de ojos verdes estaba aliviado de estar fuera de allí y en la piscina. Haru estaba extasiado, mucho más de lo que había estado durante todo el diagnóstico. Makoto era realmente una gran persona por hacer todo esto por él. Flotaron por la piscina durante un tiempo mientras que Haru apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Makoto. Con la forma en que Makoto se balanceaba atrás y adelante suavemente, era casi como si estuvieran bailando. Haru amaba este sentimiento, deseando el poder estar así siempre. Makoto lo amaba también. Casi le hacía olvidar que el hermoso chico que descansaba sobre él estaba muriéndose. Esto era una dicha.

Después de un rato en silencio, Makoto decidió que era el momento de llevar a Haru de nuevo al hospital. Tenía la sensación de que a los empleados no les iba a gustar mucho el que simplemente se llevase a uno de sus pacientes durante más de un par de horas. Pero para él, había valido la pena.

En el interior del vestuario, era el momento de conseguir vestir de nuevo a Haru. Esta vez, Makoto no estaba tan avergonzado como antes sobre quitarle la ropa interior a Haru.

Eso fue hasta que, por accidente, rozó las regiones inferiores de Haru.

Haru soltó un pequeño pero ruidoso gemido, lo que provocó que Makoto se sonrojase muchísimo.

"Makoto…"Haru apenas podía consiguió decir eso. Makoto tenía la sensación de que sabía exactamente lo que iba a decir.

"¿Recuerdas antes cuanto de dije que deberías hacerme una mamada?"

 _Llegando._

Maldita sea.

Y así, Haru recibió su primera mamada.

Cuando estuvieron de vuelta en el hospital, el personal no estaba demasiado feliz por la llegada tardía de Haru. Pero, por suerte, el doctor Nowaki estaba ahí para salvar el día. Les dio la excusa perfecta de porqué Haru había desaparecido, a pesar de que ni siquiera había sabido que Haru había desaparecido, en primer lugar. Haru solamente le había sonreído a Nowaki, feliz de tenerle a él y a Makoto ahí para él. Hoy había sido un día increíble.


	11. Negación

Autor Original: Rainbowkiwii

ID: 3496428

 _ **Notas de la traductora:**_

Creía que había sido la semana pasada cuando subí los capítulos y resulta que fue hace dos…Qué despiste aunque no me extraña, estando como estoy con la alergia, no tengo cabeza para muchas cosas. Decidme que odiáis esta temporada tanto como yo, por favor xDDD

Esta vez no habrá doble actualización. La última vez fue a modo de compensación por haberos dejado tanto tiempo esperando, que me supo bastante mal. Y, bueno, quiero intentar volver a mi propósito inicial de subir fanfics (ya sean actualizaciones, nuevos o oneshots) una vez a la semana, aunque no sé si será posible en estos momentos pero bueno, por intentarlo que no quede.

Y ahora, ¡a disfrutar del capítulo!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **11\. Negación**

Sinceramente, Haru estaba sorprendido de haber durado tanto tiempo. Durante los muchos meses que había estado viviendo, había aprendido a apreciar cada día, incluso si se estaba debilitando día a día. Aun así, no era justo que el cáncer hubiese progresado a pesar de la quimioterapia y otros tratamientos.

Hoy, era el día del chequeo de Haru, también conocido como el 'averiguar cuántos días me quedan'. Se sentó nerviosamente mientras el médico revisaba sus resultados. Cada vez que tenía uno de esos días, descubría que el tiempo que tenía estaba disminuyendo. Pero no a un ritmo rápido, lo que lo hacía un poco mejor. Pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que no podía negar que todo iba a estar bien ya. Sabía que estaba mintiéndose a sí mismo y esto era especialmente evidente cuando se miraba a sí mismo en el espejo. Todavía tenía la peluca, pero perdió todo el pelo en su cuerpo. Sus ojos estaban de un azul menos brillante ahora, casi grises. Tenía unos oscuros círculos debajo de sus ojos también. Su pie estaba ahora extremadamente pálida, tan pálida que se podrían ver las redes de veas azules y verdes. Además, estaba casi siempre frío por alguna razón que no podía entender. Por encima de todo lo demás, estaba demasiado débil ahora para siquiera salir de la cama. Decir que esto le estaba succionando, era una enorme subestimación. La peor parte era que todos se habían dado cuenta también del deterioro de su salud. Especialmente Makoto.

"¡Haru! Estoy aquí. Y he traído a alguien también" la voz suave y familiar de su amante rompió el silencio de la habitación, y Haru se preguntaba quién podría haber traído.

"Hey, Haru. Ha pasado un tiempo" Haru se congeló ante la voz. Era Rin Matsuoka. ¿Qué iba a decirle?

"Hola, Rin" saludó Haru mientras los dos caminaban para ponerse a su lado. Rin nunca lo admitiría ni en un millón de años, pero la visión de Haru casi le hacía querer llorar. No era nada como el Haru que solía conocer. A Haru tampoco le gustaba esto. Sabía que Rin estaba molesto por su culpa de nuevo. Pero también sabía que esta vez era diferente. Esto era un tipo diferente de carrera, una carrera a contrarreloj. Una carrera que Rin habría estado más que feliz que Haru ganase.

Pero, por desgracia para todos, parece que Haru perdería esta.

Los dos hablaron como viejos amigos durante mucho tiempo hasta que llegó la noche. Rin se despidió y se fue, con una mirada incluso más dolida que antes.

 _Odio cuando las personas me miran así._ Pensó Haru miserablemente mientras rodaba sobre su costado. Makoto, percibiendo su incomodidad, se agachó y abrazó a Haru tan fuerte como pudo sin herirle. Haru podía sentir a Makoto temblar.

"H-Haru. Lo siento" dijo de repente. Haru estaba un poco sorprendido por el repentino comentario de Makoto.

"¿Por qué?" _¿De qué tienes que disculparte? Has hecho exactamente lo que he pedido y me has hecho el chico más feliz en vida._

"Bueno, dije que p-pelearía contigo. Y h-hasta ahora, estamos perdiendo. Sé que no es mi c-culpa, pero me siento tan culpable…" en este punto, Haru podía sentir las lágrimas en su hombro. Se echó hacia atrás para mirar a Makoto a los ojos, los cuales estaban ligeramente rojos alrededor de los bordes. Pequeñas lágrimas se habían deslizado por la parte inferior de los ojos y habían dejado un pequeño camino a través de su rostro.

Haru decidió que dejando a un lado todo lo demás en el mundo, el ver a Makoto dolido era la peor cosa que jamás quería ver otra vez. Tenía que arreglar esto rápido.

"Makoto. Está bien. Has hecho tu mayor esfuerzo. Yo-"

"¡Mi mayor esfuerzo no es suficiente, Haru!" soltó de repente Makoto, más lágrimas recorriendo su rostro. Haru no tenía ni idea de lo que decir llegados a este punto. Así que acercó a Makoto hacia él y le besó. Permanecieron así durante mucho tiempo, ninguno de los dos intentó romper el contacto que Haru había iniciado. Pronto, Haru se dio cuenta de que acabó acunando a Makoto entre sus brazos, acariciando su espalda para mayor comodidad, hasta que rompieron el beso. En este punto, Makoto había dejado de llorar y Haru habló con una pequeña sonrisa en su pálido rostro.

"Makoto, te amo tanto. No creo que pueda vivir sin ti. Si no estuvieses aquí todo el tiempo a mi lado, habría muerto hace mucho tiempo. Tú y todos los demás son la razón de que esté vivo. Todos lo hicieron lo mejor posible y eso es todo lo que cuenta. Así que, gracias" Haru se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso a Makoto en sus suaves labios. Makoto estaba mucho más que sorprendido por el pequeño discurso de Haru. Nunca, jamás, le había escuchado hablar de esa manera a Haru en toda su vida. Le hizo sonreír, incluso si su sonrisa era un poco triste.

"Haru… yo también te amo. No sé cuándo morirás, pero vamos a hacer que el tiempo que te quede, sea el mejor, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo Makoto con su gentil sonrisa. Haru sonrió también, hasta que recordó algo.

"Es verdad. Nunca llegué a ver el tiempo que me queda" los resultados estaban posados a un lado, pero no habían sido tocados pues Rin le había visitado. Makoto agarró nerviosamente el documento lleno de estadísticas y se lo entregó a Haru, quién lo aceptó con los mismos nervios con su ahora huesudos dedos. Al mirar el papel, el corazón de Haru se hundió.

 _Aproximadamente un mes…_

Esto fue todo lo que Haru tuvo que leer antes de darle el documento a Makoto para que lo leyese. Haru no podía soportar el ver el rostro alterado de Makoto así que giró su rostro hacia otro lado mientras Makoto lo leía en silencio.

"Bueno, Haru. Supongo que tendremos que hacer lo mejor en este mes, entonces" hubo un poco de determinación en la voz del más alto y se sintió bien escucharla.

"Sí. Lo haremos"

Durante toda la noche, se dijeron a sí mismos que todo estaría bien como habían hecho muchas veces antes, todo el tiempo preguntándose si Haru realmente lograría llegar más allá del próximo mes.

 _Por favor, haz de este mes algo hermoso…_


	12. Lista (parte 1)

Autor Original: Rainbowkiwii

ID: 3496428

 _ **Notas de la traductora:**_

Poco a poco nos vamos acercando al final de este fanfic y me alegro mucho de que os esté gustando y, del mismo modo, muchas gracias a las pocas personas que comentáis. Parece una tontería pero un comentario cuando se hace algo así, significa mucho. Pensad que es algo que lleva tiempo y dedicación, a pesar de posibles errores que pueda haber. Son horas y horas invertidas, hecho de manera gratuita para que podáis disfrutar de ellos y un simple comentario es toda una recompensa así que, de todo corazón: ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **12\. Lista (parte 1)**

Al día siguiente, después de la hora del chequeo de Haru, los dos chicos hicieron una larga y complicada lista de cosas que hacer antes de que Haru muriese. Había algunas cosas que los dos podían hacer fácilmente y luego estaban las cosas peligrosas que Haru había elegido él mismo. Bueno, Haru no pensaba que fuese peligroso, pero cierto chico de ojos verdes pensaba que lo era. Al principio, Makoto dijo que no a todo lo que Haru había añadido que él consideraba peligroso – no quería que su amado muriese más pronto de lo que tenía – pero entonces Haru le dio una excusa para hacerlo.

"Makoto, ¿has escuchado la frase americana de 'yolo'?" había preguntado Haru. Makoto gimió con frustración. Si, había oído hablar antes del 'yolo'. Y Haru estaba tomándose la frase demasiado en serio, por su propio bien. Pero incluso después de que Makoto rechazase eso, Haru había sacado su última táctica para suplicar. Se acercó muchísimo a él (demasiado cerca para sentirse cómodo, en opinión de Makoto) y hacía sus oceánicos ojos brillar más que nunca antes. Incluso fue tan lejos como para hacerle un puchero digno de un shota, sólo por su novio. Makoto podía ver la súplica desesperada en los ojos de su amante, y por mucho que odiara admitirlo, Haru estaba jodidamente adorable cuando lo hizo. Así que, con un suspiro y un poco entusiasta "está bien", Haru tuvo permiso para hacer cualquier cosa peligrosa que quisiese.

"Y recuerda Makoto, yolo" dijo Haru mientras se montaba en su silla de ruedas, con ganas de empezar. Makoto solo suspiró y comenzó a moverle hacia fuera de la habitación.

Malditos estadounidenses.

*Salto de tiempo*

Había un montón de cosas que Haru y Makoto tenían en esa larga, larga lista, pero en aras de la simplicidad, los diez primeros serían los más importantes en compartir. No había ninguna clasificación u orden en particular, solo las diez mejores cosas que sucederían en un mes. Así, sin más preámbulos, prepararon todo:

#1: Ver los calamares luciérnaga brillar

Haru había recordado que cuando Makoto y él eran más pequeños, ambos hicieron la promesa de visitar los calamares luciérnaga en la noche cuando fueran mayores. Con los años, con todas las competiciones de natación y la situación de Rin, a menudos estaban demasiado ocupados para estar juntos fuera de clases, además de sólo pasar la noche en la casa de otro. Así que, los dos pensaron que ahora era tan buen momento como cualquier otro para mantener ese pacto.

Fue una hermosa noche cuando viajaron a observar la espectacular visión. Las estrellas iluminaban el oscuro cielo mientras se abrían camino hacia el lugar donde todo el mundo estaba en pie. Una gran multitud se había reunido para ver estas magníficas criaturas brillar, y Haru y Makoto estaban entre ellos, mirando con asombro a las criaturas revolotear a su alrededor. Eran brillantes y azules, y brillaban con fuerza también. Los dos miraron fijamente a los calamares durante un tiempo y dejaron que sus mentes vagasen. Toda la belleza de la escena les recordó momentos más fáciles y se encontraron perdiéndose en la felicidad. El primero en romper el momento de euforia fue Makoto, quién se inclinó para besar la cabeza de Haru. Makoto nunca había visto a este último más feliz en su vida, y estaba muy feliz de ser testigo de la sonrisa alegre de Haru. Haru alzó la mirada, sus ojos azul océano brillando.

"Makoto, gracias por traerme aquí" susurró mientras rodeaba a su amante con sus brazos. Makoto sonrió.

"De nada, Haru"

Más tarde esa noche, los dos habían perdido por accidente el último tren que les llevaría a casa, pero no les importaba mucho. La pareja terminó alquilando una habitación de hotel para dormir juntos, incluso si el personal del hospital no estaba demasiado feliz sobre que Haru no durmiese en un lugar sin medicinas. Pero a ambos, sinceramente, no podría importarle menos. Mientras estuviesen felices, eso era todo lo que importaba.

#2: Bañarse desnudos en mitad de la noche

Ah, sí. Esta era una de las cosas que Makoto había considerado "peligrosas". No porque estuviesen desnudos (que en realidad no le importaba ni un poco) sino porque estaba oscura y era difícil ver. Pero el convincente argumento de Haru fue:

"Solo tenemos que colarnos en la piscina del instituto. Solamente nos han cogido colándonos alrededor de dos veces" Makoto suspiró. Haru realmente podía ser convincente a veces, ya fuese referida a una u otra cosa. Pero el chico de ojos verdes no podía negar a Haru sus deseos, así que lo cumplió.

"Y recuerda Makoto, yo-"

"Ni siquiera lo digas" advirtió Makoto. Sin embargo, antes de poder darle a charla a Haru sobre no morir antes de tiempo, de repente se dio cuenta de algo "Espera un segundo, ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a escaparnos del hospital en mitad de la noche?" un ligero brillo travieso se posó en los ojos de Haru. Makoto tragó en seco. No podía ser nada bueno.

Makoto había estado en lo cierto. El plan de ataque de Haru era esconder a Makoto en la habitación cuando solo quedaban unos pocos minutos de las horas de visita. Entonces, después de que todas las enfermeras y médicos se fuesen, hizo que Makoto le llevase en la silla de ruedas con rapidez por el pasillo sin parar, sin importar el qué.

 _No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto,_ pensó el moreno mientras se escondía en uno de los muebles altos de la habitación.

Unas pocas horas después las enfermeras y médicos habían salido de la habitación de Haru para dejarle dormir. Él salió de su incómodo escondite y suavemente despertó a Haru, que se había quedado dormido en la espera. A pesar de que estaba muy cansado por sí mismo, Makoto tenía que admitir que la vista de un adormilado Haru frotando sus ojos cansados, casi valía la espera. Fue jodidamente adorable, en su opinión.

"Vamos, Haru, son las 11:30. Podemos llegar antes de la medianoche si nos damos prisa" susurró Makoto. Haru asintió con entusiasmo, aunque todavía demasiado adormilado como para procesar las palabras correctamente. En silencio se deslizó en su silla de ruedas y se fueron.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ambos llegasen a la piscina y ahora estaban completamente desnudos. El aire de la noche era un poco frío, pero no importaba ya que tenían el calor de sus cuerpos para mantenerlos cálidos. En poco tiempo, la misma sensación de felicidad y tranquilidad que habían sentido una vez, los dos se encontraban besándose con pasión con los labios pegados por dios minutos después de haber entrado en el agua. Makoto flotaba por el lugar mientras que Haru se balanceaba con él, creando una atmósfera calmada. Una vez más, fue absolutamente perfecto, incluso si Haru estaba demasiado débil como para hacer otra cosa que flotar con Makoto y besarlo con todo lo que tenía. Pero ambos chicos recordarían esta noche durante mucho tiempo después de que ocurriese, pues era la mejor sensación del mundo.

#3: Pasear en un globo aerostático

Esto había sido realmente una gran sorpresa para Haru. No estaba siquiera seguro de si las sillas de ruedas estaban permitidas en los globos aerostáticos. Diablos, ni siquiera estaba seguro a donde lo llevaría Makoto para ese tipo de cosas. Pero resulta que Makoto tuvo un plan bajo la manga todo el tiempo. Un agradable gerente de una empresa de globos aerostáticos que era principalmente para publicidad, había escuchado hablar de la condición de Haru y decidió que el chico merecía la felicidad.

Haru apenas podía creer que el hombre estuviese realmente pidiéndoles de subirse a uno de esos globos, hasta que escuchó y vio el brillo del fuego por encima de él. El fuego era cálido pero les alzó en el aire. Flotaron hacia arriba, arriba, arriba, hasta que llego a un punto en donde se podía ver casi todo Japón. Y al igual que con los calamares luciérnaga, Haru y Makoto se habían asombrado por la vista. En realidad, Haru estaba asombrado por la vista del agua porque la amaba, no por otra cosa. Echó un vistazo a la segunda cosa que más amaba, y estaba feliz al descubrir que Makoto estaba divirtiéndose también en vez de preocuparse por Haru. Haru amaba la sonrisa del muchacho y, en un impulso, se vio cogiendo la mano de Makoto. El nadador de ojos verdes con mucho gusto correspondió el agarre mientras observaban la magnífica vista. Haru había amado la sorpresa que Makoto le había dado. Pensó en ello como si Makoto estuviese diciendo: "Mira esta belleza. Este es nuestro mundo así que vamos a compartirlo juntos". Por supuesto, muchas personas llamarían a Haru loco por tener ese tipo de pensamientos pero no le importaba. De hecho, no le importaba lo suficiente como para compartir con Makoto sus pensamientos durante el almuerzo. Makoto terminó sonriendo y casi riéndose por la explicación de Haru.

"¿Qué?" había preguntado Haru. ¿Makoto no había pensado de esa manera?

"Nada. Solo creo que es adorable que pienses de ese modo. Amo tu manera de pensar. Te amo" Oh. Haru se dio cuenta de que su rostro había empezado a arder cuando Makoto habló. Dicho hombre solo se rio aún más y se inclinó sobre la mesa, besando la nariz de Haru. Haru estaba sorprendido.

"¿Hiciste eso a pesar de que estamos en público?" Makoto sabía exactamente lo que Haru estaba dando a entender cuando dijo eso.

"Si no les gusta, pueden irse a la mierda" dijo Makoto, dedicándole una suave sonrisa a Haru. Haru ni siquiera sabía que Makoto era capaz de maldecir.

De algún modo le gustaba.


	13. Lista (parte 2)

Autor Original: Rainbowkiwii

ID: 3496428

 _ **Notas de la traductora:**_

Me alegro muchísimo de que os esté gustando este magnífico fanfic y, de nuevo, ¡muchísimas gracias por el apoyo! Debo decir que este, en mi opinión, es el capítulo más tierno por lo que sucede al final. Ya me diréis vuestra opinión cuando lo leáis pero, para mi gusto, el más bonito de todos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **13\. Lista (parte 2)**

#4: Hacerse un tatuaje

Al principio, a Makoto no le gustaba la idea de que Haru hiciese algo que podría potencialmente perjudicarle. Makoto tenía que pedir permiso en el hospital antes de que Haru pudiese hacerse algo así. Pensó que el momento adecuado para preguntarlo era la siguiente vez que el médico viniese a ver cómo estaba. Convenientemente, fue justamente en ese mismo segundo. Tan pronto como el médico entró en la habitación, Makoto había captado su atención.

"Discúlpeme pero, ¿cree que estaría bien que Haru se hiciese un tatuaje?" preguntó Makoto educadamente. El doctor parecía meditar sobre esto por un segundo antes de responder.

"Bueno, no veo porqué no. Su piel está lo suficientemente saludable" Makoto vio los ojos de Haru iluminarse un poco, y sonrió. El médico casi había preguntado en voz alta porqué Haru quería conseguir un tatuaje, pero se detuvo a tiempo cuando se dio cuenta de la desgarradora respuesta.

 _Ve a vivir lo que te queda de vida, chico. No dejes que nadie te detenga._

Alrededor de media hora más tarde, los dos se detuvieron en una tienda de tatuajes y miraron los diseños que había. Menos de dos segundos después de haber empezado a mirar, Haru se detuvo y miró a Makoto con una determinación en sus ojos que Makoto no podía explicar.

"¿Haru? ¿Qué pasa?"

"Deberías hacerte uno también" tragó saliva.

"¡Haru, eso es una locura!" casi gritó. Entonces añadió en un tono suave "Sabes cómo me siento con las agujas…" Oh, sí. Haru casi había olvidado que Makoto era un gato asustadizo, y uno de sus muchos miedos incluía las agujas. Especialmente las agujas gigantes como esos de las tiendas de tatuajes.

"Está bien, Makoto. Te cogeré de la mano" casi gimió Makoto por esto.

"Haru, no puedes cogerme mi mano. Eso es vergonzoso" Pero a Haru no parecía importarle. Makoto suspiró una vez más y seguidamente empezó a contemplar sus opciones.

 _Siempre tuve la idea de hacerse un tatuaje. Pero las agujas dan miedo, ¡y siempre hay riesgo de infección! Creo que debería preguntarle a Haru porque quiere que me haga un tatuaje en primer lugar antes de tomar una decisión precipitada._ Y cuando Makoto le preguntó a Haru, la respuesta que recibió fue la que esperaba. El nadador de estilo libre simplemente quería que Makoto le recordase, recordar los momentos que compartieron.

Bueno, ¿por qué no?

"De acuerdo, Haru, me haré uno. ¿Cuál estabas mirando?" Haru señaló la imagen de un pequeño delfín azul.

"Ese es el mío" comenzó. Entonces, señaló a una ballena asesina "Ese es el tuyo" Makoto se había dado cuenta de por qué eligió esos dos y sonrió. Algunas veces Haru era realmente adorable.

"De acuerdo"

Y a pesar de las protestas y súplicas, Haru acabó cogiendo la mano de Makoto durante todo el procedimiento. Pero solamente porque él quería.

#5: Dormir en el techo del hospital

Esto era mayormente para observar las estrellas, que había sido uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de los dos. Pero al mismo tiempo, no todas las noches dormía uno en el techo del hospital. Era una noche fría y a pesar de todas las mantas y futones que llevaron, Haru todavía tenía frío. Así que Makoto le había acurrucado contra él, todo mientras recordaba tristemente porque Haru tenía tanto frío todo el tiempo. La verdad sea dicha, Makoto estaba asustado de despertar a la mañana siguiente y que Haru estuviese muerto entre sus brazos. No podía soportar el ver eso. Pero decidió no pensar demasiado en ello. En este momento, el adolescente estaba respirando, y eso es todo lo que importaba.

"Haru, ¿no son bonitas las estrellas?" preguntó Makoto después de un rato de mirarlas fijamente en absoluto silencio.

"Si" fue la respuesta amortiguada de Haru. Su rostro estaba enterrado en el hombro derecho de Makoto, lo cual hacía a Haru realmente, realmente adorable. Sin embargo, la siguiente pregunta de Haru en realidad pilló por sorpresa a Makoto.

"Makoto, ¿qué ocurre? Has estado tenso durante mucho tiempo" Makoto se tensó aún más, sin saber con seguridad si debía decirle a Haru lo que se le había estado pasando por la cabeza antes.

 _Bueno, supongo que no tiene sentido negar mis pensamientos. Haru sólo va a insistir hasta que hable._

"Haru, solo estaba sintiéndome un poco nervioso, eso es todo" dijo Makoto tranquilamente.

"¿Nervioso? ¿Sobre qué?"

"Sobre tu muerte. Tengo miedo de un día venir al hospital y que los médicos digan que has muerto mientras no estaba. Sabes, no podría vivir conmigo mismo si hubieras muerto y no hubiese estado para decirte adiós al menos" Makoto podía sentirse sorber, y maldijo a sus emociones por meterse en medio en esa noche perfecta. Pero Haru solamente se acurrucó aún más contra Makoto.

"Está bien, Makoto. Estaré feliz sin importar qué. Incluso si no me dices adiós, moriré sabiendo que me extrañarás"

Huelga decir que Makoto estaba muy feliz. Las estrellas parecían brillar incluso más que antes mientras los dos se quedan dormidos en los brazos del otro.

#6: Pintarse completamente el uno al otro

Primero el tatuaje, ¿ahora esto? ¿Qué es lo que se le está pasando por la cabeza a Haru?

"Haru, ¿por qué estamos haciendo esto otra vez?" había preguntado Makoto mientras miraba varias de las latas de pintura.

"Porque quiero" respondió como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo. Makoto no estaba seguro de si quería suspirar o reír, así que acabó haciendo ambos.

Después de que todas las latas de pintura fuesen abiertas, Makoto y Haru se habían despojado hasta quedar en calzoncillos y sumergieron sus pinceles en los colores elegidos. Y – gran sorpresa – Haru había elegido el color azul, mientras que Makoto había elegido el verde. Pronto llevaron los pinceles a su piel y ambos se estremecieron ante el contacto de la pintura fresca. Empezaron a pintarse el pecho el uno del otro. Haru había hecho muchos remolinos azules y Makoto muchas líneas curvas verdes. Haru a menudo cogía el rosa, rojo, blanco, naranja y amarillo, mientras que Makoto a menudo cogía un variedad diferente de colores, punteando en varios lugares. Para el momento en que se dieron cuenta de que tenía cubiertos el pecho y la mayor parte del abdomen, se pintaron las espaldas el uno al otro, seguido de los brazos y luego las piernas. Todo el proceso llevó más de dos horas, con un mínimo de conversación. En el momento en que acabaron, no había casi ningún espacio donde la piel 'no estuviese' cubierta. Hicieron que los del hospital les tomasen fotos y cuando terminaron se vieron de inmediato. El primero fue Makoto.

"¡Oh, wooo, Haru! ¡Has pintado una puesta de sol en mi pecho!" Haru se sonrojó ante el entusiasmo de Makoto. Estaba haciendo grande algo que Haru pensaba que era insignificante, lo cual Haru pensaba que era una de sus muchas formas de afecto. Lo siguiente fue su espalda, en la cual tenía una ballena orca gigante. Sus brazos y piernas estaban llenos de varios tonos mezclados con el verde. Y por si fuera poco, Haru había pintado un pequeño corazón en su mejilla. Makoto sonrió con su común sonrisa gentil y le agradeció a Haru por todo su trabajo, pasando entonces a Haru. Ahora, todo el mundo sabía que Makoto era terrible para el dibujo, pero no para la pintura. Acabó por pintar un bosque en el pecho de Haru y cada hoja del árbol y el tronco de esta estaban muy finamente detallados. Su espalda estaba casi completamente en negro, excepto por puntos azules salpicados en ella. Haru se quedó en silencio cuando se dio cuenta de que Makoto había dibujado al calamar luciérnaga a los que eran tan aficionados. Y luego, sus brazos y piedras. Básicamente, Makoto había convertido sus miembros en arco iris, por todos los colores que usó. Y de nuevo, además de todo eso, un corazón rosa estaba pintado en la mejilla derecha de Haru.

"Eso sí que fue divertido. Voy a darme una ducha" dijo Makoto mientras se giraba para irse. Pero Haru le atrapó justo antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta y sus hermosas obras de arte pronto se convirtieron en un feo desastre mientras Haru abrazaba a Makoto.

"Quiero ducharme contigo" Makoto podía sentir su corazón acelerarse con esto. Sonrió y respondió.

"De acuerdo"

~ Lo que sucedió mientras estaban en la ducha queda a la imaginación del lector ~

#7: Hornear galletas con Nagisa y Rei

Haru se había dado cuenta de que podía hacer esto en cualquier momento con solo los dos, excepto por el hecho de que los tres miembros del club de natación todavía iban a clases y a menudo tenían un montón de tareas que completar. Rei siempre estaba haciendo sus tareas, siendo la persona responsable que era pero a menudo tenía que ayudar a Nagisa, quién podía ser un dolor en el trasero cuando se refería a las tareas. Así que en uno de sus días libres, se imaginaron que era la oportunidad perfecta para visitar a Haru. Makoto estaba realmente sorprendido de esta lista de peticiones, considerando que hornear no era exactamente la cosa favorita de Haru para hacer. Hornear llevaba mucho tiempo y Haru estaba realmente impaciente.

"Así que, Haru, ¿por qué les pediste venir a hornear contigo? Creí que no te gustaba" preguntó Makoto. Actualmente estaban en la residencia Tachibana, ya que la antigua casa de Haru tenía que venderse por varias razones relacionadas con motivos hospitalarios. Las mejillas de Haru se tornaron de un rosa claro al hablar.

"Las galletas de caballa de Nagisa estaban buenas y quería conseguir la receta" dijo Haru, girándose de modo que Makoto no pudiese leerlo. Pero Makoto ni siquiera tenía que mirar sus ojos para ver lo que estaba pensando realmente. Básicamente, a Haru realmente, de verdad, le habían gustado las galletas de Nagisa y tenía la esperanza de poder hornear más y, entonces, hacerlos por sí mismo para disfrutarlas.

Makoto ahogó una risita al pensar en lo avergonzado que Haru estaba por pensar en eso. Pero antes de que pudiese decir nada, seis gritos fuertes de Nagisa y un par de protestas llorosas de Rei podían escucharse desde detrás de la puerta. Makoto sonrió y fue a abrir la puerta solamente para mostrar a dos personas discutiendo por algo, como de costumbre. Nagisa se giró hacia Makoto tan pronto como se abrió la puerta y lo saludó.

"¡Hola, Mako-chan! ¿Está Haru-chan por aquí?" preguntó Nagisa, paseando su mirada para escanear la habitación en busca de Haru. Haru se acercó con su silla de ruedas y les saludó a los dos. No mucho tiempo después, la cocina se había adaptado para dar cabida a la caballa de Haru, y los ingredientes de cocina de Nagisa.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos a empezar!" gritó Nagisa mientras enseñaba a sus amigos lo que hacer. Todos estaban emocionados por la forma con la que acabaría el producto final, sobre todo Haru. Sin embargo, lo que no sabía era que Nagisa no había escrito unas instrucciones precisas, que no se había tomado la molestia de decirles. Y vamos a decir que cuando Nagisa no seguía unas instrucciones específicas, bueno, las cosas que podían suceder…

Y una hora más tarde, los cuatro se descubrieron en la cocina cubiertos de caballa, masa de galletas quemadas y azúcar. Nagisa se había encargado de fijar la temperatura del horno. Eso era un terrible, terrible error. El horno acabó estallando con ellos y cualesquiera que fuesen los ingredientes acabaron dispersados en todas direcciones. Después de que la sorpresa inicial desapareciese, Makoto tuvo que sentarse frente a un montón de diferentes alimentos y preguntó con exasperación,

"¡Nagisa! ¿A qué temperatura pusiste el horno?" Nagisa, cuyo rostro estaba cubierto de azúcar, lo pensó un momento.

"Si recuerdo bien, ¡lo puse a 535 grados Celsius!" respondió, casi con orgullo. Los tres se quedaron boquiabiertos. ¡Makoto ni siquiera sabía que su horno se podía poner tan alto!

"¡¿Quéeee?! ¡Nagisa, eso es demasiado calor!" dijo Makoto, incluso más exasperado que antes. Nagisa hizo un pequeño puchero.

"Solo quería tenerlos hechos lo más rápido posible" Makoto gimió y sacudió la cabeza, mientras que Rei continuaba regañándole.

Ni qué decir tiene que Nagisa ya no estaba autorizado a usar el horno.

#8: Día de relajación

Otra cosa que Haru y Makoto podrían haber hecho en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, esta vez Makoto realmente faltó a clase completamente en lugar de esperar hasta el final para visitar a Haru. Era en esta época que Haru estaba tan débil que apenas podía levantarse por sí mismo de la silla. Sin embargo, Haru tenía la creencia de que estaba más débil por hacer demasiadas cosas divertidas durante su mes final. Esto le hacía muy feliz. Así que ahora era uno de sus días de descanso, y consiguió pasarlo con su amante. Se imaginaba que este sería un buen momento para conectar realmente con su persona especial, y preguntarle lo que nunca había sido capaz de preguntarle antes. Tan pronto como Makoto llegó allí, Haru no perdió el tiempo en tirar de él hacia la blanca cama del hospital, y se acurrucó contra él. Makoto sonrió suavemente y le dio un beso, envolviéndole con sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su pequeño torso.

"Makoto, quiero preguntarte algunas cosas. ¿Está bien?" Makoto no tenía ni idea de dónde venía esto, pero no vio ninguna razón para decir que no.

"De acuerdo. Adelante"

"En primer lugar, ¿cuál es tu color favorito?" Bueno, eso era un poco raro.

"Realmente no lo sé. Me gustan todos"

"¿Cuál es tu estación favorita?"

"Esa es fácil. Amo el verano. El clima es cálido y puedo nadar contigo" Haru sintió su corazón acelerarse con esto. Fue en este momento cuando Haru se dio cuenta de la pregunta real que había estado cargando pesadamente en su mente.

"Makoto, ¿qué vas a hacer cuando me haya ido?" preguntó Haru, todas las demás preguntas se borraron de su mente. Sintió cómo Makoto se tensaba y casi se arrepintió de preguntar.

"Yo…Honestamente no lo sé, Haru. Va a ser difícil encontrar a alguien que me haga sentir tan feliz como tú lo haces, pero tengo a Nagisa, Rei y Kou cuidando de mí igual que tú hiciste. Pero entiende que nunca, jamás te olvidaré, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo Makoto, frotando su rostro contra el hueco del cuello de Haru. El corazón de Haru revoloteó un poco y besó a Makoto en la cabeza, con aprecio.

"Makoto, te amo" susurró mientras empezaba a quedarse dormido.

"Yo también te amo, Haru"

#9: Visita a la escuela primaria

Esto fue simplemente por nostalgia, para que Haru y Makoto recuperasen dulces recuerdos. En su mayoría, querían ver el viejo árbol de cerezo, donde habían puesto frases y dibujos en los ladrillos. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que los dos encontrasen los suyos. Aunque estaban ligeramente descoloridas por el paso del tiempo, podían recordar muy bien todos los momentos que vivieron.

"Makoto, cuando muera, ¿encontrarás el modo de traer a mis padres a mí ladrillo?" Makoto estaba sorprendido por la repentina petición. Pero supuso que podría intentarlo.

"Si"

#10: Propuesta de matrimonio de Makoto

Makoto le había sorprendido, ahora era su turno de sorprender a Makoto. A ver, la única cosa que Haru definitivamente quería hacer antes de morir era casarse. Sin embargo, viendo que eso nunca se haría realidad, pensó que podía adelantarlo.

 _Simplemente pondré el anillo en el dedo índice de Makoto. De ese modo, la realidad será menos triste,_ pensó el adolescente de ojos azules mientras esperaba a que Makoto viniese a visitarle. Sonrió un poco mientras recordaba cuando le dijo a uno de los médicos su plan. Este se lo dijo a sus compañeros, todos los cuales adoraban absolutamente que los dos estuviesen juntos incluso si lo hacían por un poco de picardía, y casi todos se habían movido para ayudar a Haru a completar su objetivo. Al final, Haru había conseguido uno de metal, con una banda de zafiro alrededor del anillo que lo rodeaba al completo. Para Makoto, básicamente lo mismo pero con una banda esmeralda alrededor. En el interior, había algo grabado:

' _Para siempre'_

Sabía que no era mucho, pero Makoto lo apreciaría. Haru acababa de ponerlos debajo de la pila de revistas que estaba leyendo cuando, de repente, la puerta se abrió. Makoto le saludó y entró como lo hacía cada día. Haru tragó saliva. Era ahora o nunca.

"Makoto, hay algo que necesito decirte" Makoto se congeló y Haru podía decir que estaba poniéndose en lo peor "No es nada malo, te lo prometo"

"Bueno, entonces, ¿qué es?" Haru apartó todas las revistas a un lado y dejó al descubierto las dos cajas bajo ellas. A Makoto le llevó unos segundos entenderlo pero el grito de asombro que se escuchó al lado de Haru le dijo que lo había captado. Cogió las dos cajitas y las abrió. Entonces, miró a Makoto, que tenía la sonrisa más grande que jamás había visto. Su cuerpo entero estaba temblando y sus ojos estaban un poco llorosos.

"Haru…"

"Quería casarme cuando fuese mayor, pero eso no va a suceder. Así que esto es lo más lejos que voy a llegar nunca. Makoto, ¿estarás conmigo todo el tiempo que me queda?" Makoto estaba sobrepasado con las emociones por lo que todo lo que pudo hacer fue asentir con la cabeza con entusiasmo. Los dos hicieron el intercambio de anillos y Makoto se acercó para abrazar a Haru, susurrando lo mucho que lo amaba.

Mientras tanto, las enfermeras y los médicos que había estado observando todo el evento, gritaron de alegría. Esto era como una luz en sus oscuros días de trabajo. Se sentía como si el momento nunca se fuese a romper, porque era muy dulce y perfecto. Lo que no todos sabían es que todo iba a cambiar en pocos días.

Pero, por ahora, disfrutarían de su felicidad.

 _*535 grados son casi 1.000 grados en Fahrenheit_


	14. Libre

Autor Original: Rainbowkiwii

ID: 3496428

 _ **Notas de la traductora:**_

Bueno, penúltimo capítulo…y como compensación por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, sube este y el último de una sentada, dando por finalizado así el fanfic. Muchas gracias por haberlo seguido durante todo este tiempo y por vuestros comentarios~

Espero veros también en los siguientes~

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **14\. Libre**

Era una hermosa noche de domingo cuando sucedió. El sol comenzaba a ponerse, saliendo del cielo con un naranja vibrante, amarillo y diferentes tonalidades rojas. La ciudad en sí estaba envuelta en una tranquilidad sin igual, y la serenidad de toda la escena era muy tranquilizadora para los dos muchachos en la habitación blanca del hospital. Ambos vieron la puesta de sol, recordando sus últimos meses juntos. Haru había sido conectado al soporte vital, sólo por un poco más de tiempo, ambos habían insistido. Makoto se estremeció al recordar los acontecimientos de la tarde.

" _Makoto, me duele el cuerpo. Duele mucho. Duele y estoy asustado. ¿Esto significa que me estoy muriendo?" había preguntado Haru. Makoto vio el dolor en sus hermosos ojos pero no se atrevía a responder a su pregunta. Le dolía demasiado ver como su amado estaba tendido allí en agonía, esperando sólo a que su vida llegara a su fin. Si pudiese cambiar de lugar con este chico, lo haría sin dudarlo._

" _Haru, lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Si hay algo que pueda hacer para que sea menos doloroso, solo dímelo, ¿de acuerdo?" se produjo un breve silencio antes de que Haru respondiese._

" _En primer lugar, ponme el soporte vital. Entonces," la voz de Haru se volvió más baja y débil al decir esto "Coge mi mano. Y cántame una canción. De ese modo cuando me vaya, podré recordar lo mucho que te amo, no, lo mucho que siempre te amaré"_

Y ahora, Makoto estaba ahí, sin soltar la mano de Haru para mayor comodidad. Haru había logrado pasar las siguientes pocas horas, pero con cada minuto que pasaba, estaba cada vez más débil, el monitor de su corazón iba más y más lento con el paso del tiempo.

"Hey, Haru, ¿no es bonita la puesta de sol?" le había preguntado Makoto para aligerar la ansiedad que había crecido.

"Sí. Es hermosa"

"Bien. Estoy feliz de ser capaz de verla contigo" A pesar de que el corazón de Haru estaba latiendo más lentamente, juraba que podía sentir que se aceleraba un poco por las palabras de Makoto.

 _Es cierto…Nunca seré capaz de escuchar su voz o sentir su piel de nuevo…_

Makoto bajó la mirada hacia el moribundo y sonrió tristemente, con una sonrisa amable.

"Haru, yo…Gracias" Haru estaba confundido.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por compartir tu vida conmigo. He tenido algunos de los mejores momentos que posiblemente podría haber deseado contigo, incluso si no dices mucho. Cuando me propusiste matrimonio, me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo, ¿sabes? Desearía poder pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, pero creo que ahora…yo…"Makoto no se había dado cuenta de que las lágrimas habían estado corriendo por sus mejillas hasta que dejó de hablar. Su pequeña sonrisa ya no estaba más ahí, en su lugar solo había horribles pensamientos pero intentó subir su anime. Se rio un poco.

"Lo siento, creo que estoy divagando, ¿eh?" dijo mientras negaba. El más alto sorbió un poco y finalmente escuchó a Haru hablar.

"Makoto, ¿tienes miedo?" el castaño estaba un poco sorprendido por la pregunta dirigida a él, pero respondió.

"Si, Haru. No quiero que te vayas" susurró mientras un sollozo ahogado se le escapaba. De repente, sintió algo frío posarse sobre su mano, y se dio cuenta de que era Haru. Miró a este, quién solamente sonrió.

"No lo tengas. Siempre estaré contigo en tu corazón. Cuando crezcas y te cases y tengas dos niños, estaré contigo. Siempre" Makoto dejó escapar una risa agridulce y sorbió mientras pensaba en lo que dijo Haru.

"¿Dos niños? Haru, ¿de qué estás hablando?" Haru se sonrojó ante sus vergonzosos pensamientos, lo cual solamente hizo a Makoto sonreír y llorar incluso más "Haru, voy a extrañarte y tu modo de ser tan extraño" dijo el castaño, dándole un pequeño beso en la frente de su amado. Justo en ese momento, Nagisa y Rei abrieron la puerta en silencio, rezando igualmente en silencio para que no fuese el día en que Haru se fuese a morir. Después de todo, era agradable hacerles visitas sorpresa a los amigos. Pero, por desgracia, sus visiones estaban centradas en Haru tumbado en la cama, conectado al soporte vital, haciendo que ambos jadeasen con horror. Nagisa empezó a llorar al verlo.

"¡Haru-chan, por favor! ¡No puedes morir, tienes que ponerte mejor! Si no te mejores, ¿quién va a ser mi padrino en mi boda? ¿Quién va a enseñar a más gente a nadar como los profesionales?" Rei tenía una mirada dolida cruzando su rostro antes de que envolviese a Nagisa entre sus brazos y lo abrazase con fuerza. El rubio lloró en el hombro de Rei y pudo sentir la humedad en su piel en cuestión de segundos.

"Nagisa…Por favor, no te molestes" le susurró Rei, acariciando su espalda para reconfortarle "Haruka-senpai estará bien. No sentirá dolor una vez que muera. ¿No quieres que esté feliz?" Nagisa miró temporalmente al nadador de pelo azul y asintió con la cabeza, sollozando un poco con pequeños gemidos escapándose. Nagisa sabía que esto era por el bien de Haru, solo pasaba por un momento difícil para aceptarlo. Pero antes de que Nagisa pudiese responderle a Rei, la puerta se abrió una vez más, esta vez revelando a Rin.

"Ah, ahí está" dijo Rei mientras daba un paso hacia un lado para dejar pasar a Rin "Le dijimos que hoy sería un buen día para una visita sorpresa, y parece que estábamos en lo cierto" dijo con amargura. Sin embargo, Rin ni siquiera había prestado atención a lo que los demás estaban haciendo. Simplemente miraba a Haru. Entonces, al fin, después de unos pocos minutos, hizo algo que Haru no le había visto hacer en mucho tiempo.

Lloró.

La visión de Haru en esa cama era demasiado, y el nadador pelirrojo salió de la habitación con el fin de evitar todo. Pero Haru, por otro lado, se sentía muy feliz de que Rin hubiese ido a verle en sus últimos momentos.

 _Gracias, Rin… No tienes idea de lo que significa esto para mí._

Y entonces, unos pocos minutos después de que Rin les hubiese visitado, Haru finalmente habló. Simplemente no podía soportar ya el dolor de estar vivo.

"Makoto, desenchufa la máquina" Makoto estaba casi sorprendido por la repentina petición, pero lo entendía. Haru susurró, "Por favor…haz que el dolor desaparezca. O-Os veré a ti y a todos en el Cielo. Y cuando nos reunamos, podremos nadar juntos cuanto queramos" dijo Haru débilmente. Nagisa de repente dejó escapar una serie de sollozos, y Rei tuvo que calmando acariciando su pelo rubio.

"¡No, Mako-chan! ¡Por favor, no dejes que Haru-chan muera! ¡Quiero que se mejore y nade con nosotros! ¡Por favor, no hagas que muerda! ¡Todavía no!" Las palabras de Nagisa se le clavaban, y Makoto sentía que estaba a punto de llorar.

"Es…Es lo mejor, Nagisa" dijo mientras se giraba hacia el nadador, con los ojos llorosos.

"Te amo, Haru" susurró una última vez mientras desenchufaba temblorosamente la máquina. Haru sonrió y cerró sus ojos.

 _Te amo también, incluso si estoy demasiado débil para decirlo…_

El funeral se celebró al día siguiente y los tres chicos de Iwatobi – incluido Rei – se escaparon de clase para asistir. Alrededor de ellos había gente vestida de negro, algunos llorando, otros siendo consolados por otras personas que parecía que estaban intentando no romperse también.

"Hoy, honramos la vida de Haruka Nanase…" el hombre comenzó el servicio. Mientras este hacía su solemne pero a la vez bello discurso, Makoto miró alrededor para ver a Nagisa temblando, Rei sosteniéndole, la madre de Haru siendo consolada por su padre, y el Doctor Nowaki, a quién Haru había pedido que fuese a su funeral. Todo se sentía tan surrealista para el moreno. Se sentía como si fuese ayer el que Haru se le hubiese propuesto, como si fuese ayer cuando Haru y él se metieron en la piscina. Nada se sentía real.

El hombre del servicio finalmente concluyó su intervención, dejando que todo el que quisiera viese por última vez a Haru, pues también Haru había pedido ser incinerado. Sus cenizas debían ser lanzadas al mar, a donde realmente pertenecía. Makoto sonrió con amarga dulzura mientras veía por última vez el cuerpo de su amante.

 _Al menos, finalmente es libre…_

Más tarde esa noche, Makoto se había encerrado en su habitación y se permitió liberar todas las emociones que había mantenido dentro de él. Se quedó mirando los dibujos que Haru había hecho de él mientras sollozaba incontrolablemente.

"Oh, Haru…" susurró mientras sus sollozos se hacían más y más fuertes con cada emoción dolorosa y miserable que había pasado. Recuerdos que iban desde la escuela primaria a la secundaria inundaron su mente. Echó un vistazo a la extremadamente larga lista que habían creado ambos. Viéndola, la última cosa que había puesto al final de la lista era que Haru tuviese una muerte pacífica. Cuando Haru murió, la última emoción que Makoto vio en esos hermosos ojos oceánicos fue felicidad. Con mano temblorosa, Makoto tachó eso último. Después, dejó el bolígrafo y se quedó dormido, soñando con un mundo sin cáncer y un mundo donde Haru todavía existía.

Si solamente el cáncer no hubiese existido, pensó este mientras se dormía. Entonces Haru no habría muerto. Entonces, habrían estado casados y felices.

Realmente es asombroso como un pequeño punto marrón puede cambiar tu vida.


	15. Final Alternativo

Autor Original: Rainbowkiwii

ID: 3496428

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **15\. Final Alternativo**

"Makoto, desenchufa la máquina" Makoto estaba casi sorprendido por la repentina petición, pero lo entendía. Haru susurró, "Por favor…haz que el dolor desaparezca. O-Os veré a ti y a todos en el Cielo. Y cuando nos reunamos, podremos nadar juntos cuanto queramos" dijo Haru débilmente. Nagisa de repente dejó escapar una serie de sollozos, y Rei tuvo que calmando acariciando su pelo rubio.

"¡No, Mako-chan! ¡Por favor, no dejes que Haru-chan muera! ¡Quiero que se mejore y nade con nosotros! ¡Por favor, no hagas que muerda! ¡Todavía no!" Las palabras de Nagisa se le clavaban, y Makoto sentía que estaba a punto de llorar.

"Es…Es lo mejor, Nagisa" dijo mientras se giraba hacia el nadador, con los ojos llorosos.

"Te amo, Haru" susurró una última vez mientras desenchufaba temblorosamente la máquina. Haru sonrió y cerró sus ojos.

 _Te amo también, incluso si estoy demasiado débil para decirlo…_

Unos pocos minutos pasaron y el monitor cardíaco no había dejado de sonar como los cuatro habían esperado. Además, parecía que Haru no estaba muerto tampoco. Abrió los ojos y los miró a todos. Extrañamente, no se sentía tan débil como hace unos minutos.

"Makoto, ¿qué está pasando?" preguntó. Makoto estaba tan confundido como él. Se encogió de hombros.

"Sé incluso menos que tú, Haru. ¿Sientes algo diferente?"

"Sí. No me siento…tan débil" entonces, Rei habló.

"Deberíamos avisar a un médico" los cuatro asintieron con la cabeza y Makoto pulsó el botón rojo de emergencia para llamar a los médicos.

Sólo unos minutos después los médicos aparecieron, se realizaron las pruebas y los médicos estaban absolutamente sorprendidos. Nunca habían visto algo tan grande como esto suceder antes.

"Doctor, ¿qué pasa?" había preguntado Makoto. El médico sólo podía mirarle sin decir nada y, entonces, respondió con voz temblorosa. Makoto nunca había visto a nadie tan impactado en su vida.

"Yo…no sé cómo lo hiciste, Haru, pero lo hiciste" finalmente respondió. Ahora estaban incluso más confundidos.

"¿Hizo qué?" preguntó Makoto.

"Bueno, parece que el cáncer del Señor Nanase se ha ido ahora al 100%. Los tratamientos parecen haber hecho efecto al fin. Ustedes chicos parecen haber sido testigos de una de las cosas más milagrosas que el mundo de la medicina tiene para ofrecer" dicho eso, todos estaban sorprendidos por ese eufemismo. Ahora, todos estaban sin palabras. Finalmente, Rei habló.

"Así que, ¿está diciendo que Haru puede ir a casa ahora? ¿Y que está sano?" el médico asintió.

"Sí. Es libre de irse"

 _Libre…_

Los chicos casi no podían contener su emoción, mientras aullaban y vitoreaban. Los ojos de Nagisa se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad mientras él y todo el mundo abrazaba a Haru. Haru descubrió que no tenían ningún problema para mantenerse en pie, y los chicos salieron corriendo de la habitación. Todos ellos estaban llenos de júbilo, y actuaron como si hubiesen ganado una carrera. Mientras el equipo corría a la puerta del hospital, el doctor Nowaki entraba y Haru tuvo que abrazarle, sin importarle las miradas de las otras personas clavadas en ellos. Nowaki estaba sorprendido más allá de las palabras por la repentina transformación de Haru.

"Haru-san, ¿qué ha pa-?"

"No tengo ni idea. Pero lo que sé es que ahora creo en los milagros" había dicho Haru, entonces corrió a unirse a los otros chicos. Nowaki sonrió al ahora saludable muchacho y sus amigos. El médico ya había visto muchos milagros en su carrera e incluso había experimentad un par de ellos por sí mismo. Pero tener a otras personas experimentando la felicidad que has sentido antes, de alguna manera se siente mágico. Nowaki sonrió.

 _Espero que vivas feliz el resto de tu vida, Haru-san._

 _~ Y, de hecho, la vida de Haru fue más feliz ~_

Ahora era cinco años más tarde, y los chicos habían terminado el instituto. Sin embargo, todos fueron a casa para así poder pasar tiempo juntos y aun nadando por deporte. En este día en particular, Makoto estaba más emocionado/nervioso de lo que jamás lo había estado en su vida. Kou está tratando de asegurarle que todo estará bien mientras arregla cualquier arruga en el blanco traje que tenía puesto. Sonríe mientras ve el ramo de flores.

Hoy, Makoto cambiaba su apellido a Nanase.

El acontecimiento de la boda fue un gran momento para los dos nervios/extasiados muchachos. Pero recuerdan caminar por ese pasillo, rodeado de sus amigos y familiares llorando. Kou y Rin caminando por el pasillo, hacia el lugar donde el vínculo eterno sería llevado a cabo. Recuerdan que Nagisa se tropezó cuando corría hacia ellos con sus anillos, y todos, incluso Rei, se rieron de todo el asunto. Entonces se dieron cuenta de que no iba a ser de otra manera y estaban muy felices de que todos pudiesen ser testigos de su pequeña boda.

Unos pocos días más tarde, Haru descubrió que su antigua casa estaba todavía libre y Makoto quería vivir ahí con él. Después de que los arreglos estuviesen hechos y Makoto fuese a buscar sus pertenencias, se dirigió directo con Haru a su casa y comenzaron a embalar cosas en cajas. Durante ese tiempo Makoto tropezó con un pedazo de papel doblado. Curioso por saber lo que era, Makoto desarrollo el papel y se congeló al leerlo. Una oleada de recuerdos le golpeó y no estaba seguro de si quería sonreír o llorar. Ni siquiera era consciente de que Haru estaba diciendo su nombre, hasta una mano se posó en su hombro, provocando que se sobresaltase.

"¿Qué pasa, Makoto?" Makoto solamente sonrió y le tendió el papel.

"Escribí esto hace mucho tiempo. Antes incluso de que te hubiesen diagnosticado"

Haru sintió que su respiración se cortaba y su corazón se aceleró a medida que abría la carta.

 _Querido Haru,_

 _Si estás leyendo esto, lo más probable es que estés vivo pero seguramente no muy saludable. No tengo el valor de darte esto ahora, pero quizás lo tendré con el tiempo. Estoy realmente nervioso en este momento, Haru: No quiero que mueras. Así, en caso de que se te diagnostique algo terminal, diré esto:_

 _Te amo._

 _Te he amado durante mucho tiempo, pero fue hace poco que descubrí mis verdaderos sentimientos. Seguramente no te sientas como yo, pero eso está bien. Mientras pueda estar a tu lado, durante el tiempo que puedas, eso me hará realmente feliz. Todo lo que quiero es ser capaz de nadar contigo, con Nagisa, Rei y Rin. Quiero que todos seamos felices sin importar el qué. Sé que esto probablemente no tenga mucho sentido para ti. Pero todo lo que sé es que quiero que vivas y seas feliz. Y quiero darte las gracias por hacerme feliz también._

 _Un cálido saludo,_

 _Makoto_

Haru dirigió su mirada hacia Makoto, quién se echó a reír.

"Lo sé, es bastante raro, ¿eh? Casi pongo un poema cursi al final también" esto hizo que Makoto se riese incluso más. Haru se descubrió metiendo la carta en su bolsillo y, entonces, se agachó para abraza a Makoto con fuerza. Makoto se sonrojó.

"Te amo, Makoto. Voy a guardarla para siempre" la cara de Makoto se puso de un rojo brillante más marcado.

"¿En serio vas a guardar esa estúpida cosa?"

"No es estúpido para mí" dijo Haru mientras se agachaba para besar a su nuevo marido "Ahora vamos, tenemos que mover estas cosas hacia afuera" intenta levantarse pero Makoto tira de él hacia debajo de nuevo y le abraza con fuerza.

"Haru, te amo"

"Te amo también, Makoto. Estoy muy feliz de poder pasar el resto de mi vida contigo"


End file.
